Embarazada de la persona menos esperada
by ambaraaa
Summary: después de una aventura de una noche queda embarazada sesshomaru trata de apartarse de ella pero otra cosa les espera a ambos...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Mi sorpresa**

En un lugar apartado en Japón se encontraba una ciudad no muy grande, un poco alejada de la ciudad. en una de las escuelas sonaba la campana para que ya se fueran a sus casas a descansar para los chicos de primaria.

-muy bien es todo por hoy niños!- dijo una joven de 20 años de edad, cabello azabache largo hasta la cintura, con unos hermosos ojos chocolates que refregaban alegría.

-no queremos irnos profesora!- gritaban los niños.

-no- riéndose de lo que le pedían- ya saben la última vez, no salieron más del salón…

Todos se resignaron acercándose a su profesora saludándola con un beso retirándose todos del salón a excepción de un niño que se quedó sentado en su lugar.

-Shippo es hora de volver- dijo ella parándose de su escritorio.

-perdone profesora pero mi papá…-ella se acercó a él dándole un beso en la frente.

- Shippo quieres que te acompañe?- el niño la mira sonriéndole.

Shippo le tomo la mano guiándola a la entrada de la escuela sentándose en la entrada.

-y donde está tu padre?

-trabajando y mi mamá hace un año se fue…- bajando la cabeza.

-tranquilo tienes a tu papá tienes que estar contento por tu mamá y por ti…

-gracias profesora!

-llámame Rin…

Shippo sé quedo con ella un par de minutos cuando un auto negro llego, Rin lo despidió quedándose ella sola. Entro al salón viendo una manzana tomándola, al salir ve a la directora de la escuela.

-hola señora Kaede!- Rin le dio un mordisco a la manzana.

-hola Rin…- viéndola con la manzana- no crees que estas comiendo demasiado?

-no se… estuve con mucho apetito estas semanas…

-deberías ir con un doctor

-si iré con el doctor Juro- Rin se despidió de la directora.

Rin salió afuera tomando una vieja bicicleta llevando sus cosas en una mochila un tanto vieja y gastada.

* * *

Ella llego a un hospital chico entrando, algunos la saludaron conociéndola, Rin entro a una sala donde estaba un anciano doctor sentado en una camilla.

-hola niña!- Rin le dio un abrazo sentándose a su lado.

-hola señor Juro!

-qué bueno que viniste! Entonces aceptaras cenar con mi esposa?

-me olvide pero acepto!

-y a que viniste al consultorio? Siempre vienes a mi casa…

-ah se me olvido quería preguntarte algo…

-estas enferma? En ese caso… -Rin empezó a sentir algo extraño en su estómago- Rin que…

Rin se cubrió la boca corriendo al baño que estaba en el lugar, Juro la vio demasiado preocupado sobre todo eso tan inesperado. Rin salió del baño algo mareada una de las enfermera la ve en ese estado llevándola donde estaba el doctor Juro.

-señor!- entrando con Rin aun despierta- la encontré así saliendo de los sanitarios.

-ayúdeme la dejaremos en la camilla- la enfermera la tomo de los pies y el doctor de los hombros.

-que tendrá?- viendo que Rin abría los ojos normalmente.

-eh? Que hago en la camilla?- sentándose en ella.

-Rin pero que te paso?

-solo un pequeño mareo es el tercero…

-tercero? Estuviste comiendo en exceso?

-bueno si… pero nada me hace sentir satisfecha...no lo sé- él y la enfermera cruzaron miradas de sospechas.

-señorita Rin…- ella mira a la enfermera, pero se negó a preguntarle lo que suponía.

-Rin recuéstate, te hare unos estudios...

Una hora estudiando lo que podría llegar a tener probó con lo último dándole positivo en la última prueba, Juro se quedó sin palabras, Rin lo miraba confundida por ese gestó.

-señor…- la enfermera vio la prueba sacándose la duda.

-Rin…-llamo el doctor, Rin lo miro preocupada por el tono de voz más seria.

-estoy mal… no?

-no recuéstate, te aremos un ultrasonido…

-qué?-en vos baja viendo que le colocaba una crema fría.

-mira Rin- mirando la pantalla- ese es tu bebé- Rin miraba la pantalla viendo lo pequeño que era.

-mi bebé? Estoy embarazada…-llorando de alegra- señor podría sacarle una foto?

-si princesita- ella se reía acordándose de cuando era chica.

-gracias!- tomando la foto.

-cuando planeabas decirme que tenías novio?- ella baja la mirada.

-no tengo…

-pero… pero ya sabes cómo es el tema del embarazo!

-si lo se…

-y quien es el padre?

-yo…-se bajó de la camilla llorando- se lo diré pero no sé quién es!

-qué?! Como que no sabes?! Pero es el primero!

-ya se! él no vive aquí… solo recuerdo su rostro- Juro se resignó a preguntarle quien era.

Rin tomo su bicicleta dirigiéndose a su casa, llego a ella una casa pequeña en un vario algo pobre con solo una habitación, Rin entro a ella una habitación chica con solo una cama y luz, ella se acostó en su cama mirando la foto.

-debería buscarlo…-suspiro recordando lo que paso- si tan solo me hubiera dicho su verdadero nombre…

Se di vuelta mirando la pared pegando la foto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: buscándote.**

Rin en la primaria miraba la ventana mientras sus alumnos hacían sus trabajos, ella solo podía recordar su rostro y era la única pista que tenía para encontrarlo.

-señorita Rin…- llamo Shippo en frente de ella- ya termine!

-tan rápido? Eres sorprendente!- reviso todo viendo que estaba perfecto- muy bien Shippo…

El niño le tomo la hoja, volviendo a su asiento, Rin lo miraba sintiéndose como si fuera ella de pequeña.

Rin al tener 8 años perdió a sus dos padres quedando ella en la calle haciendo trabajos, a los 14 encontró al doctor Juro quien le brindo una mano dándole libros para sus estudios pero Rin seguía en la calle porque nunca se quiso ir a vivir con él. Al cumplir sus 18 años pidió trabajo en la primaria junto con ayuda de Juro, ya que ella con los libros había estudiado lo suficiente para enseñar y ese era su único trabajo.

Al terminar su turno en la escuela ella va a la casa de la esposa de Juro, llegando a una casa con un hermoso jardín en frente decorado con muchas flores, Rin toco la puerta siendo recibida por la mujer.

-Rin!- abrazándola fuerte- me dijo juro que estas embarazada!

-hola Akemi…- la mujer la dejo entrar a su casa sentándola en un sofá sirviéndole algo de comer.

-cuéntame! cómo es él? Ya le dijiste?

-qué?

-ya sabes mi niña! El padre de tu hijo…

-eso es lo que te vengo a decir… necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlo!

-pero… pero cómo? No entiendo nada- Rin suspiro profundo.

-recuerdas… hace tres semanas se recordaba el día de la muerte de mis padres…

**Recuerdo…**

Rin estaba demasiado triste en su casa sin saber qué hacer, al ser fin de semana ella toma su bicicleta pedaleando a donde su tristeza la llevara. En la ciudad Rin ve un bar decidiendo entrar, ella se sentó en una mesa sola viendo a la nada intentando no llorar.

En la entrada entra un hombre joven al bar recibiendo saludo de todos, Rin no le presto ni un poco de atención, el hombre de unos hermosos cabellos plateados sueltos y unos ojos ámbar, se sentó en la barra tomando una cerveza, cuando nota a Rin sola. Rin estaba por irse cuando ve alguien en frente suyo.

-hola…- Rin bajando la cabeza.

-alguien como tú no debería estar triste…- él hizo unas señas al cantinero recibiendo dos cervezas- ten te calmara un rato…

-Taisho pagaras tú no te pases…-dijo el cantinero.

-como digas…- Rin mira la bebida tomándola de un sorbo sin sentir nada.

Después de barias cervezas y de una larga plática, él le dio la mano pagando todo por ella, Rin al tenerlo de la mano lo comienza a besar al igual que él profundizando el beso, él estaba ebrio pero no tanto como Rin.

-vamos a un lugar más privado…-besándola en el cuello.

-si…

En la mañana Rin despertó con un dolor de cabeza, pero eso no fue lo único, vio al hombre del bar "Taisho" según ella viéndolo a su lado desnudo, cuando se sentó en la cama ella se nota igual. El pánico la invadió levantándose tomando su ropa corriendo del lugar, volviendo a su casa tratando de olvidar lo sucedido.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

-no-lo-puedo-creer…

-lo único que recuerdo no recuerdo nada de la noche con él…solo su rostro y nombre…

-taisho cierto?

-si… pero una vez quise buscarlo solo dice que vive en la ciudad, nada de quien es…

-pero eso es algo! No le preguntaste su nombre?

-supongo que sí pero no recuerdo…- Akemi se colocó de pie tomándola de la mano.

-entonces iremos a la ciudad y lo buscaras…- subiendo al auto- Rin porque quieres buscarlo?

-solo le diré que espero un hijo de él y si quiere visitarlo… no quiero que mi bebé no tenga papá nunca le diría que su padre no lo reconoce o decirle que esta muero…

-nada más?

-no porque le pediría algo?

Akemi solo se quedó en silencio, unos minutos después llegaron a la ciudad Rin no sabía por dónde iniciar, Akemi la llevo al bar donde lo vio pero Rin no recordaba donde estaba. Al estar en ese lugar casi toda la tarde se detuvieron en un restaran a tomar algo.

-te das por vencida?- Akemi la nota algo triste por no saber quién era.

-no…no dejare esto atrás, necesito encontrarlo por mi bebé!- levantándose de su lugar- tenemos que irnos, donde dejaste tu auto?

-está a una cuadra… vámonos- ella pago por Rin.

Caminado un largo rato perdiéndose en la calle, dieron vuelta viendo un montón de gente reunida, ambas se miraron y supusieron que era alguien importante. Ambas se acercaron viendo a gente salir de un edificio elegante, a Rin no le importó mucho eso camino, pasando entre la gente Akemi la sostuvo de la mano para no perderla.

-Rin que haces? Tenemos que estar juntas- Rin volteo viendo a la gente que estaba reunida viéndolo.

-es… es él- viendo a un hombre de cabellera larga salir del edificio ignorando a los fotógrafos.

-qué?! Acaso sabes quién es?!

-de que hablas?

-a que ese hombre es uno de los empresarios más ricos…

-no es posible…

-sí y su apellido es muy conocido- Rin miraba a aquel hombre recordando esa mañana.

-pero… quién es?

-Sesshomaru taisho…

Rin volteo tratando de no mirarlo pensando en que cometió un gran error, Akemi se quedó observándolo más sin creer lo que paso con Rin y él.

* * *

En su casa Rin daba vueltas por su habitación intentando calmarse, ella se recuesta en su cama viendo por la ventana como el sol escondiendo sus últimos rayos dando paso a la noche.

-porque…porque?! De todas las personas del mundo tuve que quedar embarazada de uno así?!

Rin volteo mirando la foto de su bebé.

-seguro si me ve mi padre me materia…

**Recuerdo…**

Una niña de seis años estaba en el suelo con unos crayones dibujando cerca de su madre, Rin al terminar de dibujar un jardín, su padre entro a la casa agotada del trabajo, su madre lo recibió con un beso, Rin se levantó de su lugar abrazándolo.

-hola papá!

-hola mi pequeña!- su padre la levanto del suelo sentándose con ella en el sofá.

-mira!- mostrándole el dibujo, su padre sonrió dándole un beso.

-es hermoso- tomándolo, su esposa se sienta al lado notándolo cansado.

-te ves agotado…-colocando su mano en su hombro.

-si pero otra vez esos hombres me retuvieron trabajando…-su mujer se cruzó de brazos riéndose- no te me rías! Eso hombres son de lo peor! Si Rin se llega a casar con uno así…

-no exageres…

-no exagero! es clase de tipos son unos…- viendo a su hija sentada su lado-Rin…

-si papá!

-si llegas a casarte con un tipo que sea empresario te juro que lo mato…

-no exageres! Rin no escuches a tu padre- riéndose de lo mencionado- tu puedes casarte con quien quieras…-su esposo no estaba muy de acuerdo con lo dicho pero Rin reía.

**Fin del recuerdo. **

-papá, mamá como desearía que estuvieran aquí…-cerrando su ojos quedando dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Trato**

**Una semana después.**

Rin estaba al frente de un enorme edificio, inhalo profundo entrando, Rin ve a un montón de gente caminar ella nota a una mujer en la recepción.

-disculpe…- Rin se colocó al frente de ella.

-si señorita en que la puedo ayudar- escribiendo en una computadora.

-busco a Sesshomaru Taisho

-último piso hable con su asistente- ignorándola.

Rin no dice nada caminado a un ascensor, al llegar al último piso ve a una mujer descansando en una silla, Rin se acerca a la mujer que dormía tranquila.

-disculpe…- ella le toco el hombro.

-Ah! Estoy despierta! Por favor no me despida!- notando a Rin al frente , viendo que no era su jefe- ah? Tú no eres mi jefe…

-no… pero necesito hablar con él…- la mujer suspiro.

-hay! Eres una novia de él! Por qué te advierto que estoy harta!

-no… vengo a hacer un trato con él- la mujer la vio notando que no estaba vestida como si fuera a hacer un trato con su jefe.

-segura?

-si... tú me ves como si fuera una modelo?- Rin solo vestía con unos jeans azules y una blusa rosa de mangas cortas suelta.

-pues no- ella toco un botón- señor taisho una señorita lo busca…

-hazla pasar…-Rin se asustó a escucharlo otra vez.

Rin suspiro en frente de la puerta entrando viendo una oficina elegante, ella bajo la mirada viéndolo en su escritorio con unos papeles sin notar su presencia, Rin se sentó en una silla frente a él.

-Sesshomaru…- Rin estaba muy nerviosa, Sesshomaru levanto la mirada reconociéndola.

-tu… que haces aquí?

-tengo que decirte algo importante…

-entonces habla- con un tono frio, Rin lo dudo en decirle- que quieres? habla ya

-te acuerdas que…eh…

-si no tienes nada que decir, lárgate estoy demasiado ocupado…

-te acuerdas que hace unas semanas…bueno… ya sabes lo que paso…

-acaso quieres algo?- sabiendo de que hablaba.

- Sesshomaru estoy embarazada y el bebé que espero es tuyo…

-entonces que buscas! Déjate de juegos!

-no es un juego! Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

-claro! cómo no! Como sé que no es de otro…

- porque después de eso no estuve con nadie!

-quieres dinero no?- sacando su chequera- cuanto quieres?

-no quiero dinero! No quiero nada de ti! Solo vengo a ofrecerte un trato..

- de que se trata…-sin creerle.

-bueno cuando cumpla los nueve meses quiero que lo veas, que actúes como un padre no quiero que lo ignores- Rin lo veía no muy convencido.

-y tú quieres que te crea?!- Sesshomaru se levantó de su lugar tomando la mano de Rin bruscamente.

-qué haces?! Suéltame!- tratando de soltarse.

Sesshomaru la llevo a su auto acelerando rápido poniéndola nerviosa, Rin lo veía no muy convencida de lo que quería con ella para llevarla así. Llegaron a un hospital sentándola en una silla Rin lo vio hablar con una enfermera, al terminar se sienta a su lado.

-que hacemos aquí?- Sesshomaru la miro haciéndola callar.

-taisho puede entrar…-dijo el doctor.

Ambos entraron viendo al doctor de unos 31 años de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

-bueno que…- reconociendo a Rin- hola Rin!

-hola señor Kotaro!- dándole la mano.

-se conocen?- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Si es la profesora de mi hijo…- viendo a Sesshomaru extrañado- es tu novio Rin?

Ninguno contesto a la pregunta, el doctor no dijo más y la sentó en la camilla.

-qué le pasa señorita Rin?

-necesito que le haga un ultrasonido…-dijo Sesshomaru.

El doctor hizo lo que le pidió mostrándole a Sesshomaru el que sería su hijo o hija, Rin miraba la pantalla viéndolo que estaba más grande que la última vez.

-al parecer tiene un mes…- sacándole una foto entregándosela a Sesshomaru.

-no lo puedo creer…- viendo la foto, Rin se sentó.

-será mejor que coma lo suficiente- Rin bajo la mirada.

-lo siento pero me tengo que ir y saludos a Shippo adiós!- saliendo del consultorio.

-la comprendo pobrecita…-dijo el doctor guardando sus cosas.

-a que viene eso?

-no lo sebes?- extrañado de la pregunta.

-no…

-bueno la señorita Rin es pobre no tiene suficiente dinero para comprar lo necesita, solo espero que este bien con su hijo…

-donde vive?- el doctor le anoto la dirección del lugar donde vive.

* * *

Sesshomaru al día siguiente después de la noticia, estaba trabajando cunado vio el papel que le dio el doctor, él lo pensó levantándose de su lugar caminado afuera de su oficina saliendo del edificio. Sesshomaru después de conducir afuera de la ciudad llegando a un barrio pobre notando una casa chica viendo a Rin salir de ella con una carpeta. Rin estaba con sus carpetas lista para irse a la escuela, cuando ve a Sesshomaru en la entrada.

-Sesshomaru que haces aquí?

-vengo a hablar contigo

-de qué?

-acerca de la propuesta que me hiciste ayer…

-no quieres? Bueno no es tu obligación pero…

-la acepto- Rin se quedó mirándolo- necesito tu número de teléfono o algo para comunicarme

-bueno creo…no tengo

-está bien ten el mío- dándole un papel con su nombre y número- avísame si sucede algo con mi hijo…

-si…oye Sesshomaru tú tienes una foto del bebé

-quieres que te la de?

-no quédatela…- Rin paso por su lado caminando a la escuela.

Sesshomaru se va del lugar sin decir nada más, Rin da un vistazo para atrás viéndolo caminar a su auto suspirando inconscientemente, ella se dio vuelta caminado a su trabajo sin querer verlo otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: vivir juntos.**

En su trabajo Sesshomaru no dejaba de pensar en lo que diría su familia si se enteraban del embarazo de Rin, el dejo los papeles que tenía frente suyo asiéndolos al lado, pensando en algo para que no lo matara su padre. Su secretaria de dijo algo haciendo pasar a unos hombres.

-hola señor taisho- dijo uno sosteniendo un maletín.

-que quieren?

-vine a hacerte una propuesta- Sesshomaru levanto una ceja- nos dijeron que una jovencita vino diciendo que estaba embarazada de usted…

-si no veo que sea de su incumbencia

-bueno esta joven es pobre y no será la posibilidad de que ella este de otro, asique si no es su hijo podemos alejarla con dinero…-entregándole un papel- y si lo es, la mantendremos lejos por su condición… además no creo que quiera al bebé que espera, muchas mujeres en su condición harían lo que fuera… que dices?

-trato- Sesshomaru firmo el papel.

-bien hecho… una cosa más-dándole otro papel- tienes que casarte con ella para poder tener a tu hijo…

-no será problema…cuál es tu nombre?

-me llamo Naraku señor Sesshomaru- saliendo de la oficina.

* * *

Rin estaba en un la banca del patio viendo a los niños jugar, una de las mujeres que trabajaba en el lugar se sentó a su lado.

-hola Rin!

-hola Sango!

-oye te he visto demasiado diferente…

-te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Sango asiente- tú tienes familia como se siente… nada olvídalo!

-y cuando vendrás a mi casa? Mis hijos te quieren conocer…

-no lo sé…- Rin empezó a sentir un mareo- antes de que se me olvide tengo una sorpresa que decirte!

-qué es?

-estoy embarazada!- Sango la abraza- y quiero que seas su madrina!

-ah! Gracias! Y quien es el afortunado?

-eh…bueno…-Rin se levantó de su lugar al escuchar la campana.

Sango la nota algo mareada al intentar acercarse a ella Rin cae al suelo desmayada, Sango pidió ayuda llevándola a la enfermería. En una de las camillas de la enfermería Sango nota un papel con un número de teléfono.

-seguro debe ser del novio de Rin…- marco el numero en el papel.

-hola que quieres Rin?-con un tono frio más bien enojado.

-oye tu eres el novio de Rin?

Sesshomaru no le gustó mucho la pregunta y solo para saber dijo sí.

-ella se desmayó y necesita de tu ayuda…

-iré a buscarla- corto dejándola confundida a Sango.

* * *

Rin despertó cómoda y calientita en una cama, pero al fijarse bien. Donde estaba?. Se levantó bruscamente de su lugar viendo que no estaba en su casa ni tampoco en la escuela.

-tranquila Rin no sucede nada… solo que despertaste en un lugar extraño…ah! Dónde estoy?!- alterada viendo una puertaventana que daba a una terraza, al salir ve los enormes edificios.

Rin se tiró en la cama más que confundida, ella se sentó en la cama al escuchar la puerta abrirse, se cubrió con las sabanas aterrada, escuchando una voz conocida.

-qué haces?- Rin se destapo viéndolo.

-porque estoy aquí?! Teníamos un trato!

-se cánselo… yo te tengo otro- Rin se cruzó de brazos sin querer escucharlo- si sigues actuando como una niñita…

-cállate!- se levantó de su lugar pasando por la puerta- donde queda la salida?!

Sesshomaru antes de que tocara la perilla de la puerta la acorralo con sus dos brazos impidiéndole irse, Rin se sonrojo viéndolo de frente pero al mismo tiempo furiosa.

-ahora me escucharas…- Rin lo empezó a empujar, Sesshomaru le tomo las manos sosteniéndolas contra la pared- escúchame!- con un tono autoritario que la dejo quieta- si te quedas aquí podrás cuidar bien a mi hijo…

-o hija…

-es igual es mi hijo…

-también es mío! O te recuerdo como quede embarazada!

-silencio… tú te quedaras aquí no quiero que descuides al bebé, cuando sean los nueve meses si quieres te vas…

-ya te dije que no quiero nada tuyo! No necesito tu dinero, ni tampoco tu caridad!

-entonces tómalo como una orden- ella voltea sin verlo- y otra cosa…- la dejo libre haciendo que lo siguiera sentándose en un sofá, Sesshomaru le entrega un papel haciéndola cambiar la cara.

-q-quiere que me case contigo?

-solo tienes que firmar…no quiero que después no me dejes mirar a mi hijo- Rin lo pensó un rato firmando el papel viendo la firma de él- ten póntelo…- dándole un anillo de oro.

-porque haces esto? Renuncias a ser un hombre libre casándote…

-no tengo porque explicártelo…-levantándose del lugar.

-espera!- se coloca a espaldas de él- por lo menos colócame el anillo quisiera que fuera así porque…

-dámelo- Rin le dio el anillo, Sesshomaru tomo su mano colocándole el anillo.

Miro su anillo en su dedo, Sesshomaru se fue del lugar subiendo las escaleras.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Rin despertó en la que ahora sería su habitación hasta que naciera su bebé, se levantó con una remera corta que la cubría la pansa dejando al descubierto su piernas. Rin se aseguró de que Sesshomaru no estuviera cerca, salió a la cocina viendo la hora sin saber qué hacer en su nueva casa.

-ah! Esto es realmente cómodo!- tirándose en el sofá de la sala cuando escucha un ruido de la puerta.

Rin se arrodilla mirando por el respaldar del sofá, Sesshomaru entra con su traje de oficina, Rin se sienta tranquila pero noto su ropa y a él acercarse a ella.

-no alto!-Sesshomaru se detiene.

-oye necesito hablar…

-eh… solo espera- Rin pensaba como salir de esa situación.

-Rin no tengo tiempo para juegos!- Sesshomaru se acerca.

Rin le tira una patada saliendo mal tirándolo a él arriba suyo, Sesshomaru se separó de ella.

-habrá algunas reglas de ahora en adelante…- Rin se quedó con la cara sonrojada viéndolo irse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Cuñado.**

Rin y Sesshomaru volvían luego de irse los dos al médico, Rin estaba más que contenta con un bultito de cuatro meses.

-Rin quédate quieta!- Sesshomaru se sentó en el sofá tratando de ignorarla.

-oye abuelo no seas así!- sacándole la lengua.

Sesshomaru frunce el ceño molesto, tomando el control para ver algo que no lo haga enfadar, Rin lo miraba riéndose despacito pare que él no la escuchara.

-Sesshomaru…-sube el volumen del televisor- Sesshomaru!

-qué quieres?- bajando el volumen sin mirarla.

-tengo hambre…

-y? tienes en la alacena comida prepárate algo…

-no hay nada! Oye pediré una pizza

-no Rin no gastare dinero en eso…

-entonces la comprare yo

-no…

-no seas aburrido! Solo una!

-no Rin tienes comida en la cocina ya no molestes

-por el bebé?- Sesshomaru la ve con sus manos juntas.

-has lo que quieras…-Rin sonríe pero antes de que pudiera tomar el teléfono Sesshomaru lo toma primero.

-dámelo!-Sesshomaru hace la llamada por Rin ya que también tenía hambre.

-es mi teléfono yo pediré…

Ambos estaban esperando la pizza, cada uno estaban en cada esquina del sofá. Tocaron la puerta Rin se estaba por levantar pero Sesshomaru le gano.

-apúrate anciano! Tengo hambre!- ella se levantó para buscar jugó para los dos.

Sesshomaru abre la puerta encontrándose con dos personas que no se esperaba encontrar justo en esa situación.

-hola hermano!

-hola cuñado!

-Inuyasha, Kagome que hacen aquí?

-que linda bienvenida! Oye Sesshomaru necesitamos tu ayuda…- Sesshomaru nota las valijas.

-qué tipo de ayuda?

-necesitamos quedarnos en tu casa solo dos días…- dijo Kagome en suplica.

-está bien entren- ambos sonrieron- pero antes tengo que decirles una cosa…

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron viendo a Rin parada de espaldas a ellos.

-oye Sesshomaru cuanto te tardas en abrir la puerta- se dio vuelta viendo a la pareja- quiénes son?

-Rin él es mi hermano Inuyasha y ella su esposa Kagome…-ambos le dieron la mano.

-vaya sí que conseguiste a una novia digna Sesshomaru- Inuyasha se reía de su propio comentario.

-no es mi novia Inuyasha… Rin es mi esposa

Inuyasha se quedó mudo al oírlo, Rin no sabía qué hacer en esa situación.

-bueno que dicen si cenamos juntos?- Rin tratando de cambiar el tema.

-si- dijo la pareja, Rin se relajó más.

-qué bien! Tendemos que esperar un poco…

-qué bueno me muero de hambre!- Inuyasha y Kagome se sentaron en el sofá.

-Rin puedo hablar contigo en privado?- Sesshomaru a su lado.

Rin asiente a la petición de Sesshomaru, la llevo a la habitación de Rin ya que estaba más cerca cerrando la puerta.

-oye no me dijiste que tenías familia…

-ahora ves que si…-Rin se sienta en la cama molesta.

-y para que me trajiste?

-necesito un favor tuyo…-con un tono más serio.

-te oyes como si fuera algo malo…

-necesito que solo por dos días duermas conmigo…

-jajá! Buena broma!

-no es broma Rin…

-acaso... te volviste loco! Ni pienses que lo hare!

-solo será eso, si mi hermano se entera de lo que paso le dirá a mi padre…

-y eso que tiene de malo? Vas a tener un hijo yo no le veo nada…

-para ti no… él se llega a enterar de lo que paso y…

-no digas más! te ayudare!- se levanta sonriéndole- no quiero que pierdas la confianza con tu padre…

-vámonos…- caminando para la puerta, Rin lo detiene con una mano en su hombro.

-alto! Alto! Y donde está el "gracias Rin"?

-gracias Rin…

-de nada! se un poco más agradecido tonto…-Rin sale antes que él volviendo con los invitados de Sesshomaru.

Después de terminar la comida se quedan viendo una película un tanto romántica, en esa situación tenían que fingir al menos que se gustaban, Rin no muy convencida estaba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Sesshomaru.

-Rin cierto?- pregunta Kagome, Rin uso eso para separarse de Sesshomaru.

-sí que pasa?

-bueno dentro de dos días iremos a la playa…bueno nos preguntábamos si les gustaría ir?

-si!

-y tu hermano?- Inuyasha lo mira no muy convencido.

-está bien…- Rin sonríe contenta.

-qué bueno! son unas vacaciones romántica para ustedes dos…- Kagome los miraba sonriéndoles.

- qué bueno…-Rin se levantó caminado a la cocina.

-bueno que pasen buenas noches- dijo Kagome levantándose de su lugar tomando la mano de Inuyasha.

Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron a la habitación donde estaba Rin, Sesshomaru fue a la cocina encontrándola sentada en una banca.

-qué haces?

-nada que te interese…

-ven te mostrare la habitación es tarde…

Ambos caminaron a la parte de arriba, Rin entro a la habitación cambiándose de ropa en el baño, al salir se acuesta en la cama dándole la espalda a Sesshomaru.

-descansa…- dijo Rin antes de quedar dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Enamorada del enemigo. **

Sesshomaru despierta primero que Rin viéndola dormir, le llamo la atención como dormía ella tan tranquila estando con él, notando un mechón de cabello en su rostro, con su mano se lo quita acariciando su cara dándole un beso inconscientemente en la frente de ella.

-(_pero que estoy haciendo?_)- se levantó confundido saliendo del lugar.

Rin bajo las escaleras sintiendo hambre por el embarazo, al llegar ve a Kagome en la cocina desayunando invitándola a Rin para que desayunaran juntas.

-Rin puedo preguntarte algo?

-sí… que es?

-bueno…no te ofendas pero cada novia que tubo Sesshomaru eran delgadas y…

-tengo pansa y como demás?

-bueno si…-Rin se empezó a reír-porque te ríes?

-estoy embarazada de cuatro meses!-Inuyasha escucho la conversación, escupiendo el jugo que tenía.

-qué?! Como que estas embarazada?!

-si…

-y porque el idiota de mi hermano no me dijo!

-creí que se los dijo apenas llegaron (_obviamente Sesshomaru es un tonto! Ahora yo les tengo que decir! Es su familia! Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar!_)

-bueno cálmate Inuyasha- dijo Kagome calmándolo.

-donde esta ese idiota?! Me debe una explicación!- Rin lo veía dudosa.

-eh… no se…-Inuyasha se fue a su habitación molesto.

-perdónalo se molesta fácil…

-no importa yo también lo estaría…

Kagome se quedó con Rin toda la mañana, en la hora de la almuerzo estaban los tres faltando solo Sesshomaru a Rin le dio cierta tristeza de que no estuviera, al terminar la comida Rin fue la primera en retirarse.

En la habitación que tenía que compartir con él estaba otra terraza, Rin se sentó en el suelo mirando a la nada triste sin saber el sentido.

-que me pasa?- soltando un suspiro.

Rin empezó a cantar una canción de cuna acariciando su vientre aun no crecido pero aun así no se quitaba esa angustia.

* * *

Sesshomaru abre la puerta de su casa encontrándose con Inuyasha y Kagome en el sofá, abrazados viendo la televisión, al entrar Inuyasha lo nota llegar apagando la tele.

-oye Sesshomaru!- él se sienta al frente de ellos.

-qué quieres?

-porque no nos dijiste que está embarazada?

-no importa…

-eres un miserable!

-tú no tienes derecho de juzgarme! No es de tú incumbencia!

-infeliz! Debiste decirnos es importante…

-ya se lo dijo ella no molestes

Sesshomaru se pone de pie caminado a su habitación, al abrir la puerta escucha una voz proveniente de la terraza, se acerca a la puerta viendo a Rin sola mirando el cielo quedándose viéndola cantar, Sesshomaru intenta irse sin hacer ruido pero le pega a la puerta con la mano.

-quién es?!- Rin se da vuelta viendo a Sesshomaru.

-lo siento no quería molestar- dándose la vuelta.

-me escuchaste?

-si en verdad cantas muy lindo…-Rin desvía la mirada sonrojada, Sesshomaru se sienta a su lado haciéndole compañía.

-porque no estuviste en el almuerzo?

-estaba trabajando

-al menos me hubieras dejado un mensaje! Algo!

-estabas preocupada?

-no! qué dices!- sonrojándose un poco, Sesshomaru sonríe Rin lo mira contento.

-que tengo?- sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-nada es que nunca te había visto sonreír…

-y es algo malo?- viéndola a los ojos.

-no- Rin escuchaba sus latidos acelerarse.

-bueno me tengo que ir-levantándose dándole una mano a Rin.

-Sesshomaru…-él la miro haciéndole saber que tenía su atención- quisiera decirte que opinas…

-qué pasa?

-si somos amigos? No quiero pelear contigo….

-está bien para mí- antes de irse le da un beso en la mejilla- vuelvo tarde adiós

-chau…

Rin se acostó en la cama sonrojada tocando su mejilla donde tenía el beso de Sesshomaru, Rin sentía un extraño cosquilleo en la pansa.

-pero que me pasa? Porque siento esta sensación?

Rin seguía pensando en Sesshomaru y eso le revolvía todo en su mente.

- nunca lo había visto bien pero tiene unos hermosos ojos y una sonrisa encantadora… -Rin se sonrojo- Sesshomaru…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Corazón roto sin sentido.**

Rin y Kagome en la sala estaba juntando su ropa para mañana ya que serían sus vacaciones, Rin después de ganar confianza con Kagome, le conto lo que paso con Sesshomaru.

-ahora comprendo un par de cosas…

-¡sí! ¡Gracias por escucharme!

-y a ti ¿te gusta Sesshomaru?

-no lo sé…-sonrojándose recordando el otro día-siento varias cosas cuando lo veo y… y es guapísimo

-¡sí! ¡Estas enamorada! Descuida te ayudare en las vacaciones…

-¿de qué hablas?

-¡vamos se nota que también él te mira!

-enserio

-¡sí! ¡Tienes que estar bellísima para él! Y yo sé cómo ¡iremos de compras!

-no Kagome no tengo dinero y…

-no importa ¡aquí estoy yo para ayudarte con tu amor!- Rin se sonrojo feliz por la idea.

-¡gracias!

Ambas fueron al centro comercial a conseguir ropa de verano ideal para la paya, al último Kagome la llevo a comprar un traje de baño de dos piezas, Kagome noto uno con la parte de arriba rosa sostenido del cuello y espalda y la parte de abajo negro con un vuelo.

-no creo que me quede bien Kagome…

-¡si esta echo para ti! Te quedara bonito con mi sobrino

-está bien…

En el vestidor Rin se veía en el espejo con su bultito, al salir del vestidor Rin llama la atención de algunos en la tienda.

-¡te ves hermosa amiga!

-¿enserio?

-si ¡lo llevamos!

En la calle caminada tranquilas notan a Sesshomaru caminar al edificio, Rin se acercó junto con Kagome, Sesshomaru antes de entrar una mujer aparece al costado de él tomando su cuello besándolo, Rin no noto que se opusiera al beso de aquella mujer.

-Rin te encu…

-vámonos…-sin mostrar tristeza en su rostro

En el departamento Rin seguí igual sin mostrar si estaba triste, Kagome se preocupa demasiado llevándola a la habitación de Rin.

-Rin por favor dime algo…

-no pasa nada- se sentó en la cama soltando algunas lágrimas.

Kagome la abrazo mientras la sostenía escuchándola llorar.

* * *

En la noche Rin estaba un poco más tranquila, Kagome bajo a la cocina a preparar la cena, en la entrada nota a Sesshomaru cabeza abajo ocultando la cara.

-¡SESSHOMARU! ¡Te matare!- grito Kagome furiosa.

-no molestes para eso está Inuyasha…

-¡cállate idiota!- Inuyasha aparece detrás de Sesshomaru- hola Kagome

-inu ¡hola!- Sesshomaru se estaba por retirar- no te aconsejo que no subas…

-es mi habitación no veo por qué…

Sesshomaru la ignoro subiendo las escaleras, Inuyasha se quedó extrañado ante el comportamiento de su esposa.

-¿qué sucede Kagome?

-Rin está enojada con Sesshomaru por un tema personal…

Inuyasha no muy convencido se queda callado esperando la cena.

Al entrar a la habitación Sesshomaru ve a Rin hacer las valijas, él entra como sin nada pero algo extrañado de que no le dijera nada.

-hola…- ella ni se molestó en contestarle- Rin ¿te sucede algo?

-¡no! ¡Estoy de maravilla! ¡Cómo crees!- sin mirarlo antes de aniquilarlo con la mirada.

-al menos trato de saber qué te pasa…

-ya lo sabes ¿o eres sordo?

-debería respetarme un poco

-¡sí! ¡Y luego yo tengo que estar como un perrito obedeciéndote!

-¿ahora que bicho te pico?

-¡ah! ¡Eres un idiota!- saliendo de la habitación sin antes cerrarla con fuerza.

Sesshomaru se quedó confundid debido a su actitud, al terminar de cambiarse bajo a la sala viendo a Rin reírse como sin nada.

-Kagome ¡toma!- dándole unos aritos que tenía puestos.

-gracias Rin ¡te comprare unos iguales!-Sesshomaru se colocó atrás de Rin.

-Rin ¿podemos hablar?

-eh… ¡no!

-solo será un minuto…-Rin se levantó caminado a la habitación.

-¿ahora qué quieres?

-¿me vas a decir que te pasa?

-¡nada! ¡Ya no te preocupes son solo cosas mías! Ya sabes con el embarazo y todo eso…- Fingiendo una sonrisa convincente.

-si…

Rin se fue del lugar bajando las escaleras tratando de no llorar, al sentarse donde estaba antes de que las interrumpieran.

-¿de qué hablaron?

-solo me pregunto que me pasaba… ya no importa solo me ilusione como una tonta…

-no eres tonta solo que…

-no importa si quiere estar con ella…- soltando algunas lágrimas- yo…yo no me ilusionare con él

* * *

Por la mañana Rin se despertó queriendo que la noche sea eterna para no verlo otra vez, se dio vuelta en la cama levantándose, se corrió a la otra esquina notando a Sesshomaru dormido en el suelo.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Despierta!- él se levantó de una, pegándose con Rin.

-¡Rin! ¡Acaso estás loca! ¡¿Cómo puedes despertarme así?!

-¡ya lo hice! ¡Despierta abuelo!

-otra vez con eso…

En el aeropuerto esperaban el avión privado que tenía su padre, Sesshomaru a cada rato miraba a Rin que solo miraba el suelo, al llamarlos Rin toma sus valijas caminado triste, Kagome estaba en la entrada esperando a Inuyasha Sesshomaru se acerca.

-Kagome ¿qué le pasa a Rin?

-¿enserio lo preguntas?- el frunce el ceño- ella te vio besándote con una mujer…

-no me hables de eso… esa mujer que tú dices, quería sacarme del negocio…

-no entiendo…

-ella lo hizo para que denunciaran la empresa de mi padre… ella es hija de uno de los peores competidores que tenemos y la obligue a que me lo dijera… prefiero eso a que le haga daño a Rin o a mi hijo

Kagome se quedó callada, Sesshomaru subió al avión, Inuyasha llego al lado de Kagome ayudándola con sus valijas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Solos tú y yo.**

En la habitación Rin no salía de la habitación por vergüenza, Sesshomaru la estaba esperando para ir a la playa.

-¡Rin sal!- Sesshomaru vestía pantalones cortos y una camisa corta que dejaba ves sus músculos.

-¡está bien!- Rin salió de la habitación con el traje de baño que compro con Kagome, al verla se levantó dándole el vestido liviano para irse.

Ambos caminaban en silencio Rin aunque estuviera enojada no podía dejar de sentir cosas por él.

-Sesshomaru ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-si lo que quieras…

-tú… ¿tienes novia?- Rin bajo la cabeza evitando verlo.

-no… si lo dices por lo de ayer, fue una mujer que quería arruinarme...

-¿no era tu novia? Pero yo…

-lo sé, pero si yo saliera con la competencia, sabrían todo de nosotros y tendrían a un informante dentro para quitarnos del lugar, pero no quiero hablar de eso… además varias veces me ha pasado…

-qué alivio…-pensando en voz alta.

-¿porque lo dices?

-¿qué?! ¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Jajá! ¡Cero que iré con Kagome adiós!- dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Sesshomaru sonrió con esa acción observando cómo se adelantaba.

Kagome descansaba tomando sol mientras Inuyasha estaba en el agua disfrutando un poco, Rin llego al lado de Kagome sentándose bajo una sombrilla.

-¡qué bueno que llegaste! Tardaste demasiado…

-lo siento me puse nerviosa con Sesshomaru al frente mío

-¡se me olvidaba! Respecto a la mujer que lo beso…

-¡ya no importa! Sesshomaru me contó todo… y significa ¡que tengo oportunidad para que se fije en mí!

-¿no te rendirás?

-¡por supuesto que no!- viendo que él se aproximaba- iré a buscar jugo… le traeré uno a él así estamos solos un rato- sonrió antes de irse.

Rin llego a un bar cerca del lugar donde estaban, al encargar dos malteadas Rin recibió otra bebida.

-disculpe pero no es lo que pedí…-le dijo al cantinero.

-lo sé es de ese sujeto…- señalando a una persona de espaldas.

-no lo quiero gracias…- se quedó esperando lo que pidió cuando la persona que la invito, se acercó llamando la atención

-¡hola Rin!

-¡Jakotsu! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-de vacaciones… ¿cómo pudiste venir? Según yo tú eres pobre…

-eh…

- para que vengas a este lugar debiste robar un banco completo…

-bueno…- el cantinero le da las malteadas que pidió- fue un gusto verte…- Jakotsu se pone al frente de Rin.

-¡aguarda! ¿Qué paso con la cita?

-¿cita?

-¡vamos! No recuerdas? Me dijiste el año pasado, que si te veía tendríamos ¡una cita de compras!

-¡sí! ¡Mañana, tú tienes buen gusto nos veremos adiós!

Kagome sentada bajo una pérgola con techo blanco y asientos del mismo color, Rin se sentó a su lado.

-¿dónde está Sesshomaru?- mirando para ambos lados.

-se fue…lo vi demasiado molesto

-creo que… ¡me rindo! Sesshomaru nunca se fijaría en mi… me voy a cualquier lugar menos aquí- levantándose tirando las malteadas que traía.

-¡espera!

* * *

Rin volvió al hotel a cambiarse para irse al mar ya que se macho el vestido con las malteadas que tiro, en la puerta de la habitación se escucha un grito de Sesshomaru.

-¡me la pagaras maldito seas! ¡Será mejor que no te vea!- Rin se asomó entre abriendo la puerta.

-Sesshomaru…-en voz baja viéndolo con su celular.

-¡ya verás! ¡Será mejor no acercare!- tiro su celular a la puerta viéndola escondida- Rin…

-q-que…

-sal de ese lugar- él se acostó en la cama.

-¿que fue eso?- sentándose a su lado.

-nada- Rin bajo la mirada-no te quiero meter en mis asuntos…

-¿todo este tiempo estuviste aquí?

-si… ya no te molestes ve y diviértete…-Sesshomaru se levanta caminado a la puerta.

Rin bajo la mirada levantándose acercándose a Sesshomaru abrazándolo de espaldas, él se dio vuelta correspondiéndole el abrazó.

-Rin…

Ella con sus manos en su pecho lloraba, Sesshomaru le levanto el mentón limpiándole las lágrimas.

-ya no llores

-no puedo… para ti es fácil decirlo

-Rin…- ella seguía igual- para ya… ven iremos a dar una vuelta…

-si- Sesshomaru salió del cuarto dejando que se cambiara de ropa.

* * *

En la playa Rin no noto a Kagome o a Inuyasha restándole importancia, ella lo miraba a cada rato cuando menos se di cuenta lo tomo del brazo abrazándolo sin recibir objeción.

-¡oye ven vamos al agua!

-de acuerdo…

Rin le sonríe quitándose su vestido quedando en su traje de baño, a Sesshomaru le llamo la atención su vientre crecido, Rin lo noto viendo que seguía igual.

-¿te vas a meter al agua con ropa?

-ve tú…

-pero ¿vendrás?

-si… ve no te distraigas

Rin entro al agua sintiéndose más liviana acariciando su vientre, seguía nadando tranquila cuando una mano la sostiene de la cintura viendo a Sesshomaru, se dio vuelta sosteniéndose de sus hombros.

-deberías tener cuidado por donde vas…

-¿qué?- Rin mira detrás de ella notándose lejos de la costa- no lo note…

-ya veo…

-yo creí que tu… olvídalo

-¿que me querías decir?- Sesshomaru la coloco en su espalda nadando a la costa para que Rin no se esforzara con la corriente.

-nada…- Rin se acomodó en su espalda deseando que el tiempo se detuviera.

Al llegar Sesshomaru la ayuda dándole una mano, él noto su tristeza al salir del agua, sentándose debajo de una sombrilla.

-¿que tienes? Salimos del agua y estas triste…

- creerás que soy una tonta…

-no eres tonta…

Rin baja la mirada sonrojada, Sesshomaru la toma del mentón acercándose a ella besándola, solo con un beso dulce y corto dejándole la mete en blanco a Rin.

-me gusto pasar un día contigo Rin- levantándose caminado al hotel- no veremos…

-s-si…- sentía su corazón latir como loco, acariciaba sus labios sintiendo el sabor que tanto deseaba probar- Sesshomaru…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Un día inolvidable. Parte 1**

Dos semanas después Rin y Sesshomaru seguían actuando normalmente, solo que este día se celebraba el cumpleaños de Rin y un día para que sus vacaciones terminaran.

En la mañana Rin despertó primero, levantándose contenta por ese día, al llegar a la cocina nota a Sesshomaru aún dormido en el sillón. Sesshomaru sentía el aroma que provenía de la cocina, se levantó viendo a Rin contenta preparando el desayuno.

-¡hola Sesshomaru! ¡Qué hermoso día es hoy!

-si como todo los días…- sin importarle- que extraño que despiertes primero…

-¡es que hoy para mí es un día especial!

-¿tiene que ver con el bebé?

-¡no tontito! ¡Adivina!

-no juego Rin…- sentándose en la mesa.

-no te daré tu desayuno…- cruzándose de brazos.

-no se di me tu… ¿qué día es?- molesto por el juego de Rin.

-¿no lo sabes? si te lo dije…-cambiando su expresión- ¡ten! me voy a ver a Kagome al lado… ¡y no te quiero volver a verte! ¡Idiota te odio!

Rin cerró la puerta con fuerza, él se confundió con su reacción.

* * *

Llego al cuarto donde están Kagome e Inuyasha, tocando la puerta siendo recibida por Inuyasha.

-¡hola Rin! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- abrazándola.

-gracias al menos uno se acordó…

-¡feliz cumpleaños! Ten este es mi regalo para ti- dijo Kagome dándole una cajita chica, al abrirla tenía unas perlas rosadas de aritos.

-¡son hermosos! Gracias- Inuyasha le entrego una caja más grande, la abrió viendo unas sandalias blancas, bajas, con una flor con detalles en rosa en la puta.

-¡son hermosa!- las saca de la caja viéndolas mejor- ¡gracias!

-de nada…

-y Rin ¿que te regalo Sesshomaru?- dijo Kagome.

-¡no quiero hablar de ese idiota! Le estuve diciendo esta semana que sería mi cumpleaños y… ¡ah! ¡No lo quiero ni ver!

-bueno supongo que no… antes de que me olvidé, nos veremos a la anochecer en la playa

-celebraremos tu cumpleaños…- dijo Inuyasha.

-gracias- Rin los saludo pasando por la puerta de la habitación, quiso entrar, pero al abrir la puerta él ya no estaba, suspirando triste caminado fuera del lugar.

Kagome e Inuyasha desayunaban tranquilos, en eso tocan la puerta, Kagome fue la primera en abrirla viendo a Sesshomaru.

-hola cuñado ¿qué haces aquí?

-solo quería saber si Rin estaba aquí…

-no hace rato ella se fue

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta para retirarse, cuando Kagome lo llamo.

-oye sabes ¿qué día es hoy para Rin?- él la miro recordando la cara de Rin cuando le pregunto.

-¿tú también? No lo sé…

-hoy es el día más importante para ella y es su cumpleaños…

-pero que…

-sí y ahora no te quiere ver…

-la comprendo…- se dio vuelta caminado por el pasillo.

-hoy abra una fiesta en la playa, tienes que ir es importante para ella…

-respetare su decisión, si no me quiere verme no iré…

-¡Sesshomaru! ¡Ella te ama necesita que estés con ella!

-lo siento pero respeto su decisión…

-¡acaso eres idiota!- dijo Inuyasha escuchando la conversación.

-no te metas en lo que no te llamaron- Sesshomaru se dio vuelta viéndolo de frente.

-¡deja de jugar con Rin!

-no juego con ella

-Inuyasha cálmate…- dijo Kagome calmándolo un poco- Sesshomaru será mejor que te vayas…- él se fue del lugar sin decir nada más.

* * *

Sesshomaru fue a la ciudad que estaba en ese lugar, en una vidriera de una joyería nota un preciosa gargantilla, con tres flores llenas de cristales, en medio de ellas colgaba un diamante en una de las flores, el resto tenia pequeños cristales en línea que completaban la gargantilla, Sesshomaru entro en el lugar.

-buenos días señor ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- dijo una empleada del lugar.

-sí, quiero la gargantilla que está en la vidriera

-¿seguro? es demasiado cara…- a Sesshomaru no le importó, la empelada tomo la gargantilla colocándola en una caja aterciopelada azul.

-¡gracias por su compra!- entregándole lo que compro.

Sesshomaru salió de la tienda, vio la hora en su reloj decidiendo quedarse en ese lugar por el resto del día.

* * *

Rin en el hotel estaba en la cama colocándose las sandalias que le regalaron, al terminar de colocárselas se levantó con un vestido puesto corto, con unos colores cálidos y uno oscuro sostenido del pecho dejando libre su cuello colocándose una cadena simple.

Rin estaba caminado por una vereda cerca de la arena, a lo lejos nota la fiesta al aire libre decorada con luce, a lo lejos Kagome e Inuyasha estaban sentados en una mesa. Después de saludarlos Rin veía todo a su alrededor.

-¡esto es hermosos!- Rin dándose vuelta viéndolos.

- siempre hacen esto cada semana y es una fiesta a la que mucha gente asiste- dijo Inuyasha.

Rin veía a la gente divertirse en ese lugar, pero ella noto la ausencia de Sesshomaru recordando lo que dijo esa mañana.

-¿Sesshomaru no vendrá?- poniéndose triste.

-¡no te pongas así por ese idiota Rin!

-creo que tienes razón Inuyasha… y me di cuenta que Sesshomaru nunca corresponderá lo que yo siento por él…

-cenemos la comida ¡es deliciosa y le va a gustar al bebé!- dijo Kagome para cambiar el tema.

Al terminar la cena la música comenzó a sonar y algunas parejas empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

-¿quieres bailar Kagome?- Inuyasha levantándose de su lugar, dándole una mano.

-¡no cambiaste en nada inu!- tomando su mano.

-¿estarás bien sola Rin?

-¡sí! vallan diviértanse yo me quedo aquí- sonriéndoles.

-está bien- Kagome dándole una última sonrisa antes de irse.

-si…

Rin bajo la mirada apoyando su cabeza en su mano, viendo el mar triste sin nada ahora que lo tenía que aceptar que no la amaba, Rin soltó una lágrima sacándosela con su mano, la música cambio a una lenta romántica.

-alguien como tú no debería estar triste…

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Un día inolvidable. Parte 2**

-alguien como tú no debería estar triste…- Rin se dio vuelta al escuchar la vos grabe.

-Sesshomaru- Rin se levantó de su asiento abrazándolo- ¡perdóname nada de lo que dije es verdad! Me alegro de que estés aquí…- terminado con el abrazo.

-ya no importa… ven vamos a caminar…

-no lo creo- Rin veía a Kagome e Inuyasha bailar abrazados, ella sintió ternura deseando lo mismo- está bien no creo que me necesiten.

Sesshomaru la dio la mano caminado al mar, él no le soltó la mano haciéndola sonrojarse, llegaron a una zona más apartada, Rin sentía su latidos acelerarse de los nervios que tina en esa situación. Sesshomaru se sentó en la arena ella lo imito apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, él no se opuso a eso.

-¿porque estamos en este lugar?

-no me gustaba ese lugar y quería estar contigo en privado…

-¿ah?

-fui un bruto en no acordarme de tu cumpleaños… feliz cumpleaños Rin- sonriéndole.

-gracias- sonrojándose al verlo así.

Sesshomaru se colocó de pie dándole la mano a Rin, al estar de pie él saca de su saco una caja aterciopelada dándosela a Rin.

-pero que…

-es tu regalo

Al abrir la cajita encontrándose con una preciosa gargantilla.

-es hermoso… pero no lo puedo aceptar, debiste gastar una fortuna por esto… yo no lo valgo

-ya no digas tonterías…

Sesshomaru saco la gargantilla de la cajita, Rin se dio vuelta levantándose el cabello, Sesshomaru se la coloca.

-ya está- Rin mira su regalo dándose vuelta.

-¿me queda bien?

-si…

Rin lo abrazo sosteniéndose de su cuello, al separarse un poco, lo tenía frente a frente, Sesshomaru teína una mano en la cintura de ella, la otra mano la subió acariciando el rostro de Rin, él sin previo aviso la beso, Rin abrió los ojos al sentirlo cayendo más en el beso cerrando su ojos. Sesshomaru la tomaba más de la cintura profundizando el beso volviéndolo más apasionado, Rin lo abrazaba más que antes, Sesshomaru corto con el beso recibiendo otros más de Rin.

-Sesshomaru…- dándole besos.

-vámonos…-él la comenzó a besar en el cuello cayendo más.

-¡ah! Vámonos

Sesshomaru se separa de ella caminado al hotel.

A estar en el pasillo Sesshomaru no la dejaba de besar, al estar en la puerta Rin la abre entrando los dos, Sesshomaru cerró la puerta llevándola a la habitación.

Él la recostó con cuidado colocándose arriba, Sesshomaru la besaba en su cuello bajando más sacándole la gargantilla, con sus dos manos la arcaizaba bajando hasta tomar su vestido quitándoselo, Rin sintió vergüenza al estar así, Sesshomaru le saco lo último dejándola desnuda al frente de él. Rin le desprendió la camisa mientras él la besaba en sus labios, bajo hasta sus pechos deleitándose con ella, acariciándola, Rin gemina con cada rose de sus labios. Sesshomaru bajaba sus besos a su vientre, acariciándolo.

-no le hare nada, Rin- parando sus besos mirándola preocupado.

-¿de qué hablas?

-nada…

Rin la desprendió el cinturón quitándole el pantalón con sus piernas, Sesshomaru se quitó lo que le quedaba mientras la besaba, Rin sentía algo ente sus piernas cortando con el beso Sesshomaru la veía extrañado, ella lo volvió a besar, se pone entre sus piernas.

-tendré cuidado…- le dijo Sesshomaru en su oído con la respiración entrecortada.

Rin asiente dejándolo entrar, Sesshomaru sonríe entrando a ella con cuidado, se empezó a mover despacio escuchándola gemir un poco de dolor, se estaba por detener.

-no… s-sigue ¡ah!

El siguió como ella le pido moviéndose más rápido, Rin gemía más fuerte, ambos llegaron a su clímax Sesshomaru salió de ella con cuidado acostándose junto a Rin abrazándola de espaldas, mientras la besaba en el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Sesshomaru…

-uhm

-yo… yo quería decirte que…-Rin se puso nerviosa al querer decirle lo que tanto se guardaba dentro- Sesshomaru yo…yo ohm

-te amo Rin- besándola en la mejilla.

-Sesshomaru te amo…- Rin se dio vuelta dándole un beso antes de quedarse dormida, mientras él, la arcaizaba la cabeza, dándole un beso en la frente antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

En un restauran por la mañana Kagome se sentía mal por lo de la noche, Inuyasha se le quedaba viendo sin entenderla mucho de su preocupación, al llegar su desayuno ella no veía la comida.

-Kagome ¿Qué te sucede?- tomándole la mano llamando su atención.

-seguro Rin está molesta conmigo… ayer se fue sin decirnos nada

-no creo que este molesta- ella lo miraba mostrando culpa- la vimos esta semanas y es una persona amable

-creo que tienes razón…

-pero no debiste dejarla sola…- cruzándose de brazos moviendo su cabeza en negación- debiste quedarte

-¡tú fuiste el primero en pedirme que bailáramos!- ella se cruza de brazos molesta.

-yo no te dije que aceptaras…

-tonto…- Inuyasha sonríe viéndola molesta sabiendo que dejo de sentir culpa.

-al terminar el desayuno iremos a verla, para luego empacar…

-si- comiendo la comida, frente suyo.

* * *

Rin despierta sintiendo los brazos de él rodeándola, ella lo despierta con un beso viéndolo sonreírle.

-hola hermosa…- dándole otro beso.

-hola

Rin lo toma del cuello besándolo haciendo que se colocara arriba de ella besándola, ella sentía sus manos acariciarla por todos lados, Rin siente algo extraño en su vientre notando la mano de Sesshomaru.

-Sesshy no…

Él saco su mano de su vientre siguiendo, Rin seguía besándolo sintiendo otra vez esa sensación, ella corto con el beso mirándolo molesta.

-te dije ¡que no!

-¿qué? ¡No te toque! No tienes por qué molestarte

-tu…- ella vuelve a sentir la misma sensación, pero esta vez se movía.

-Rin ¿te sucede algo? ¡Rin!

-se-se ¡se mueve! Sesshy se mueve él bebé lo siento…

Sesshomaru coloca su mano en su vientre, la quito algo tiste.

-no lo siento…

-ya lo sentirás- dándole un beso.

Ambos escuchan en la puerta que tocaban, Sesshomaru fue colocándose la ropa, Rin lo imito encontrándose en la entrada a Kagome e Inuyasha.

-¡hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¡nada! Solo queríamos saber si estabas bien- Kagome noto algo diferente en ella.

-¡sí! ¡Estoy de maravilla! Gracias por preguntar

-qué bueno… está bien nos veremos en el avión ¡adiós!

Kagome la saludaba con su mano, ella lo noto la diferencia que tenía Rin y con eso se sintió fuera de culpa, sabiendo que ella estaba más feliz que nunca.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Visita de los suegros.**

Rin dormía en su cama, al despertarse sentía las ganas de quedarse en ese lugar así de cómoda, al sentarse en su cama veía su vientre con nueve meses, Rin veía su habitación solo ella y su hijo todavía en su vientre. En los últimos tres meses Sesshomaru se la pasaba trabajando, Rin a veces lo veía trabajar horas hasta días, ella no comprendía porque trabajaba tanto.

Rin siente la puerta abrirse, sabiendo muy bien que Sesshomaru volvía a casa, Rin se coloca un vestido liviano junto con unas sandalias. Sesshomaru abre la puerta cabeza abajo, Rin lo abraza pero al verlo, su cara cambia.

-¡Sesshy! ¡Mi amor!- tomando su rostro preocupada.

-Rin…

Sesshomaru estaba más pálido que lo habitual, sus ojos ya no tenían ese brillo notándose oscuros y cansados, Rin pone su mano en su frente sintiéndola caliente.

-Sesshy ven…- tomándole la mano llevándolo a la habitación.

-Rin estoy bien…

Rin lo acostó en la cama dándole ropa para que se cambiara, al estar en la cama Rin le toma la temperatura viendo que tenía fiebre.

-tienes fiebre… te traeré algo para que comas, y para que te baje la fiebre…

-Rin no, estoy bien…- sentándose en la cama.

-¡eres tonto! ¡Mírate estas enfermo! no te quiero ver de esa forma

-Rin yo no tengo que estar descansando, tú tienes nueve meses y…

-¡tú también me preocupas!- llorando por la sensibilidad que tenía por su condición.

Sesshomaru no se opuso a ella, Rin después de darle un medicamento, le colocaba un paño húmedo en su frente, Sesshomaru toma su mano cuando ella hundía el paño en el jaro con agua, Rin al ver ese gesto le sonríe dándole un beso en su mejilla.

-te amo Rin…- Sesshomaru intento darle un beso en los labios, Rin lo alejo con la mano.

-estas enfermo, tal vez después…. Te prepararé algo para que comas y después…- Rin no pudo terminar de decirle, Sesshomaru fue más rápido robándole un beso dejándola sonrojada.

-veo que te gusto…- con una sonrisa que la hacía sonrojarse más.

-iré a prepararte algo…

Rin después de darle una sopa a Sesshomaru para que se recuperara, ella bajo las escaleras sentándose en el sofá agotada, Rin al sentarse siente una patadita de su hijo, ella se levanta buscando algo en la cocina, encuentra un pastel de chocolate con cerezas Rin se sienta en el sofá comiendo una rebanada.

* * *

En la recepción una mujer de largos cabellos marones, estaba hablando con un hombre que trabajaba en el edificio.

-bueno señora…

- ¿dónde está Sesshomaru taisho?

-último piso… aunque no lo he visto que se fuera, seguramente sigue en su departamento…

-bueno, gracias por decirme

La mujer tomo el elevador subiendo al último piso, donde vive Sesshomaru.

Rin se quedó, dormida en el sofá ella se despertó al oír la puerta, Rin dudo un minuto en abrirla ya que Sesshomaru le había dicho que no abriera la puerta en su ausencia, se levantó de su lugar abriendo la puerta.

-hola…- dijo Rin en el marco de la puerta.

-hola- viendo el vientre de Rin crecido- busco a Sesshomaru…

-eh… bueno… él en este momento no quiere ver a nadie…

-¿puedo pasar? quisiera esperarlo

-es que… está bien pase- Rin se izó a un lado dejándola pasar.

-por cierto me llamo Izayoi

-Rin… ¿es familiar de Sesshomaru?

-si…

-ah… le avisare a Sesshomaru…- Rin se fue del lugar dejando a Izayoi en el sofá.

Izayoi marco un numero en su celular, al terminar la llamada tocan la puerta y ella va a la puerta sabiendo quien venía.

* * *

Rin llego a la habitación sentándose al borde de la cama, acariciando la cabeza de Sesshomaru con ternura, haciéndolo despierta.

-Sesshy despierta…- él al verla le sonríe sintiéndose mejor.

-hola Rin…- él se sienta abrazándola de espaldas- me siento mejor gracias a ti…

-oye te buscan a ti… es familiar tuyo

-¿quién es?

-ve tu… estoy cansada

Sesshomaru se cambia de ropa bajando junto con Rin, ella cuando lo nota ve a un hombre al lado de Izayoi.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Sesshomaru al verlos.

-y nosotros te queremos preguntar ¿cuándo te casaste? y nuca nos avisaste… menos que esperaba un bebé- dijo el hombre parecido a Sesshomaru, Rin se quería ir de ese lugar al ver al hombre.

-hijo- Izayoi interrumpió sabiendo que se esperaba una pelea, entre padre e hijo- por lo menos avísanos, queremos ayudarte con tu hijo o hija…

-hijo…- dijo Sesshomaru aclarando que sería niño.

-pero de la forma que nos venimos a enterar ¡es respecto a una foto!-Su padre estaba molesto Rin se ponía nerviosa, su padre saca de su bolsillo un pedazo de papel de una revista, en la foto Rin y Sesshomaru juntos, tomados de las manos, y se veía que tenía recién cumplidos los nueve meses.

-nos sentimos mal al no sabré que esperabas un hijo…- Izayoi bajo la cabeza sintiéndose como una mala madre.

-mejor no vamos…- su padre y madre estaba por abrir la puerta

-¡no!- Rin ignoro a Sesshomaru sabiendo que estaba molesto, no le importó pelearse con él, pero no permitirá que Sesshomaru pierda a su familia por algo tan absurdo- no se vayan por favor

-Rin- dijo Sesshomaru con un tono autoritario.

-¡no me mandes!- Sesshomaru se molestó por levantarle la vos de ese modo- señor, señora quédense se los agradecería si lo hicieran…

-no queremos molestar- Izayoi lo veía molesto a su hijo.

-por favor ¡quiero conocer a mis suegros!- Rin les sonríe haciéndolos cambiar de opinión.

Los padres de Sesshomaru aceptaron quedarse con ellos, aunque a Sesshomaru no le agradara.

* * *

Después de una cena los padres de Sesshomaru se fueron, él estaba molesto con Rin por meterse en sus cosas, sobre todo su familia, Rin ignoraba ese tonto capricho de Sesshomaru. Rin en la habitación lo ignoraba, Sesshomaru la abrazo de espaldas.

-déjame…- Rin rompió con el abrazo molesta- ¿qué rayos te sucede?

-nada… no quiero estar molesto contigo amor

-ni yo…

Él la tomo del mentón besándola, Rin callo en el beso tomándolo del rostro besándolo.

-vamos a dormir…- Rin se separó de él abrazándolo quedando ella dormida.

-descansa…- dándole un último beso antes de quedar dormido a su lado.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Lo que tanto esperábamos.**

Rin recorría las calles volviendo a su casa, Sango a su lado la acompañaba, Rin en eso se detiene al frente de una vidriera, viendo una tienda con cosas para su bebé.

-Rin ¿que ves?

-ven entremos…

Al entrar ella veía todo lo que necesitaba para el bebé, Sango creía que le faltaba algo para el cuarto del niño.

-oye Rin ¿no compraste algo para el cuarto de tu hijo?

-no compre nada, Sesshomaru ha estado ocupado y quiero que los dos elijamos las cosas, pero no tenemos espacio en donde vivimos…

-¿y no le has dicho?

-no hemos hablado de eso… ¡hoy le diré! Nos vemos adiós- Rin se fue en la dirección de su casa.

Sango veía todas las cosas que Rin había visto, pensando en algo para ellos dos, Sango tomó su teléfono llamando a Kagome.

-¡hola Sango!

-hola Kagome

-¿y para que me llamaste?

-bueno tengo una idea para un regalo, para el bebé de Rin…

-¿de qué se trata?

Sango sonrió y le contó todo su plan, Kagome acepto con gusto.

* * *

Por la noche Rin estaba en su cama tocando su vientre, ella lo sentía patearla notándolo inquieto, Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado mirándola.

-¿está inquieto?- Rin le tomo las manos colocándoselas en su vientre.

-¿lo sientes moverse?

-si- él se acomodó detrás de ella abrazándola.

-Sesshy estuve pensando que… bueno después de que nazca el bebé ¿no te gustaría tener una casa?

-arruinaste mi sorpresa… hace días compre un casa

-¿y cuando nos mudaremos?

-supongo que en unos siete días… el doctor dijo que nacería entre una de esas fechas…

Sesshomaru al terminar de hablar Rin estaba dormida en sus brazos, él la recuesta dejándola dormir tranquila.

* * *

Por la mañana Rin despertó de un tope abriendo los ojos a más no poder, ella comenzó a sentir que ya venía.

-¡Sesshy despierta! ¡Despierta!- Sesshomaru ni se molestaba en abrir los ojos, Rin se desesperaba- ¡mi amor despierta!- Rin tomo una almohada pegándole en la cara.

-Rin déjame dormir…

-¡Sesshy ya viene! ¡Ah!- Rin sintió una contracción.

Al escucharla gritar él se levanta viéndola, él se visto tomando la llaves de su auto guardándoselas en su bolsillo, Rin se desesperaba al sentir que ya venía, Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos corriendo la más que podía con cuidado.

Al llegar a la recepción pide su auto lo más rápido posible, Rin sudaba de los nervios y dolor, al llegar su auto la sube con cuidado, tomando camino al hospital más cercano.

-¡ah! ¡No sabes dónde queda el hospital!

-no me grites… por este lugar no hay disponibles para tu condición…

-¡ah! ¡Apúrate!

-ya sé, no grites…

-¡¿Cómo quieres que no grite?!

Llegaron al hospital, Sesshomaru la tomo en brazos cargándola hasta la entrada viendo a un médico.

-mi esposa va a dar a luz ¡necesito que la atiendan ahora!- Rin le tiraba del cabello.

-si pase por aquí- el medico los llevó adentro, dejando a Rin en una silla de ruedas- espere solo un minuto

-¡ah! ¡Ya viene por favor…! ¡Ah!

-nombre por favor de la señorita…

-Rin Taisho…

El medico les aviso a los doctores, ellos llevaron a Rin a la sala de partos cambiándola de ropa, Rin veía a todos los doctores, pidiendo a Sesshomaru a su lado. Sesshomaru estaba afuera llamando a su familia avisándoles, al terminar el doctor le avisa, cambiando a Sesshomaru para que pueda entrar.

Rin trataba de regular su respiración cuando siente una mano sostener la suya, al verlo ella lloraba un poco, los doctores le avisaron que comenzara a pujar, ella sostenía su mano con fuerza haciéndole doler la mano.

-Rin tu puedes…- Rin lo miraba confiando en lo que decía.

-¡ah! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Ah! ¡Sesshomaru te odio!

-¿Por qué dice eso?- le pregunto a un doctor que estaba a su lado.

-es normal que diga eso…

Rin volvió a pujar sintiéndolo, Sesshomaru la veía preocupado pero no lo demostraba para no asustarla. Los doctores al llegar al último, Rin siente el llanto sonriendo, Sesshomaru sonreía al escuchar el llanto besándole la mano.

-es un niño… ¡felicidades!

El doctor le dio e bebé a Rin que aun lloraba, ella lo veía tan hermoso con algunos mechones en plateado, Sesshomaru lo veía al niño tan chichito que tenía Rin en sus brazos.

-hola bebé… soy tu mamá…- Sesshomaru le di ternura al escucharla decirle eso a su hijo.

Sesshomaru al salir de la sala, sacándose la cofia que tenía en su cabello viendo a su familia y amigo de Rin.

-no creí que llegaran tan rápido

-como que no- dijo Kagome.

-¿y donde esta Rin?- pregunto Juro al lado de su esposa.

-está en la sala, después nos avisaran cuándo podremos entrar…

-¿cómo esta Rin?- pregunto Sango sosteniendo a su hijo de un año.

-está bien…

* * *

Rin sostenía a su bebé amamantándolo después de sus visitas, ella veía los cabellos plateados, Sesshomaru entro sentándose a su lado viéndola tranquila.

-¿qué nombre le pondremos?

-no se…-Rin lo miraba pensando en un nombre.

-Daisuke… me gusta ese nombre ¿y a ti Sesshy?

-¿Daisuke? Me gusta- Rin sonríe viendo a Daisuke, Sesshomaru le da un beso a Rin.

El niño recién nacido los veía con sus ojitos marones, Sesshomaru lo cargaba dándole un beso en la frente, Rin lo veía sintiéndose feliz y agotada por el parto quedándose dormida, Sesshomaru dejo a Daisuke en una cuna al costado de la cama quedándose al lado de ellos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 12: Pasado doloroso.**

Rin ya estaba, recuperada después del parto, y estaba contenta con su hijo Daisuke.

Sesshomaru estaba en su estado, empacando todos sus libros en una caja, Rin por detrás lo abraza dándole un beso.

-¡hola Sesshy!

-hola Rin… no deberías estar empacando tus cosas

-ya las empaque están todas en el cuarto de abajo

-¿y Daisuke?

-está durmiendo en la cama… ¿quieres que te ayude?

Él asiente, Rin se pone a ayudarlo, ella veía con asombro todos los libros de Sesshomaru, también veía el estudio ya que él le había prohibido entrar a este lugar.

-¿de dónde sacaste todo esto? Es asombroso

-me los dinero para mis estudios

-tienes suerte… yo solo obtuve para poder estudiar lo básico

-¿no fuiste a la escuela?

-ya lo viste- soltando algunas lágrimas- ¡soy pobre y huérfana! ¡Estuve toda mi vida sola hasta que…!- ella lo abrazo llorando.

-Rin basta deja de llorar… ven recuéstate yo me hare cargo de todo

-no pero…

Sesshomaru sabía que Rin era testaruda y no se iría, se acercó a ella tomándola en brazos, Rin pataleaba intentando soltarse, él la recostó en la cama dejándola en ese lugar junto con Daisuke que dormía en la cama.

-quédate en este lugar y descansa- él estaba por salir de la habitación cuando Rin lo llamo.

-¡espera!- Sesshomaru se dio vuelta

- ¿puedo preguntar algo?

-¿qué es?

-Rin nunca me dijiste que eras huérfana, yo supe que eras pobre y todo eso, ya lo sé, juro me lo conto… pero quisiera saber ¿Qué le paso a tus padres?

-tuvieron un accidente…

**Recuerdo…**

Rin de 8 años, estaba con su padre jugando, ella llevaba una mochila, ella subió al auto de sus padres esperándolos.

-¡quiero ir! Papá rápido

-princesa espera…- su madre subió al auto, con su vientre de seis meses.

-mamá ¿Cómo se llamara mi hermano?

-todavía no lo pensé, pero te prometo que tú le pondrás el nombre- su madre le dio un beso en su frente.

-¡te quiero mamá!

-¡y yo te quiero más!- Rin le da un beso en la mejilla.

-bueno ¿listas mis mujercitas? Todo listo para ir de visita a la abuela…

-¡sí!- Rin se colocó el cinturón.

El auto arranco camino a la casa de la abuela de Rin, ella estaba viendo la ventanilla todo el camino viendo también una ciudad chica, de pronto comenzó a llover sonando los rayos junto con las nubes que oscurecía todo.

-amor no crees ¿que sería mejor volver?

-sí, está muy feo para viajar con esta lluvia- él se detiene dando la vuelta a su casa.

Al hacerlo el auto comienza a resbalarse haciéndole perder el control, el auto de ellos se salió del camino, y debido a la lluvia la tierra estaba resbalosa.

Rin abrió los ojos con el auto dado vuelta, ella sale de ese lugar viendo la sangre salir, Rin se espantó intentando abrir la puerta por donde estaban, cortándose las manos con los vidrios.

-Rin…no- dijo su madre con sus últimos segundos.

-mamá te ayudare…

-vasta hija vete y se muy feliz… te amo Rin no… lo… olvides…- su madre cerro los ojos.

El llanto comenzó a surgir, Rin después de varios minutos de estar en ese lugar, se escucha las sirenas aproximarse, Rin recordó la ciudad que habían pasado anteriormente, viendo el auto por última vez salió corriendo del lugar.

**Fin del recuerdo.**

Rin se arrojó a sus brazos llorando, Sesshomaru se sentía culpable por preguntarle algo que a Rin le resultaba tan doloroso, Daisuke comenzó a llorar, Rin lo levanto abrazándolo.

-por ese motivo, no quería que abandonaras a tu hijo…

-por eso me buscaste… Rin

-ya está, estoy bien… gracias por escucharme

-pero Rin tu dijiste que tenías una abuela, podemos buscarla

-ya no vive más… el mismo día del accidente murió

* * *

Por la noche Rin seguía igual distrayéndose con Daisuke, Sesshomaru al terminar la cena escucha los rayos y la tormenta hacer su lugar. Rin después de acostar a su bebé, caminaba por su habitación, el rayo sonaba y la aterraba, Rin se acuesta en la cama aterrada cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-¿Qué haces?- Rin al destaparse, se encuentra con los dorados ojos de Sesshomaru.

-tengo mido… que ridículo ¿no?

-no lo es… si quieres, te puedo ayudar a que te olvides

Sesshomaru se puso arriba de ella, Rin lo besaba teniendo su rostro con sus manos, sacándole la ropa a Rin con rapidez, la acariciaba en su muslo, Sesshomaru la besaba en los pechos haciéndola doblar la espalda del placer. Rin le sacaba la camiseta a Sesshomaru junto con sus pantalones dejándolo entre sus piernas, él la besaba en su cuello Rin lo rodeaba con sus manos en su espalda.

-¡Aah! ¡Sesshy! ¡Ah!- Rin con la respiración entrecortada.

Rin sentía su erección entre sus piernas volviéndola loca, Sesshomaru se colocó bien entre sus pernas listo para entrar, pero Rin se lo impedía moviéndose mientras se reía.

-déjame entrar Rin- dijo él en un jadeo.

-no ¡ah! aún no… ah bésame más

Ella le toma la cabeza besándolo, Sesshomaru le tomo las piernas, Rin gemía con el rose de su mimbro entre sus piernas. Sesshomaru sonríe con cada gemido que soltaba Rin, la comenzó a penetrar moviéndose lento mientras la besaba en el cuello, Rin se sostenía de su espalda dejándole algunas rasguñadas al sentirlo moverse más rápido, gimiendo su nombre excitándolo más, llegando a su clímax siendo con sus besos en su cuello subiendo a su mentón lamiéndola hasta llegar a su boca.

Rin siente su erección más dura dejándolo entrar, Sesshomaru la besaba y lamia su cuello, Rin siente el llanto de Daisuke sentándose, Sesshomaru la toma de la cintura recostándola en la cama.

-no te me escaparas… ¿A dónde vas?

-¿no lo escuchas? Daisuke está llorando…

-tráelo

Rin se levantó colocándose una camisa de Sesshomaru saliendo, ella llego al cuartito de Daisuke levantándolo.

-ya no llores mi amor…- entrando a su habitación viendo a Sesshomaru sentado en la cama.

-debió despertarlo la tormenta…- Rin se sienta entre las piernas de Sesshomaru.

Rin se queda dormida entre sus brazos junto con Daisuke, Sesshomaru la dejo dormir en su cama, se levantó trayendo la cuna a su habitación dejando a su hijo dormir, dándole un beso antes, viéndolos dormir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: El precio de mi error.**

Sesshomaru trabajaba en su oficina, después de haberse tomando una semana por la condición de Rin y la mudanza, su asistente entra entregándole varios papeles también preguntándole por su hijo. En la puerta un hombre de cabellos oscuros entra, Sesshomaru lo ve enfurecido por dar la cara en su trabajo.

-Naraku- su asistente se retira del lugar, al oír el tono de su jefe furioso.

-bueno señor Sesshomaru… teníamos un trato…

-que yo cancele- Naraku lo observaba como burlándose de él.

- pero yo nunca cánselo esas cosas, y si su mujer no es a la que tengo que hacer desaparecer entonces…

-maldito será mejor lárgate- cansado de como le hablaba.

-pero no puedes evitar que suceda…

-eso crees…

Naraku se retiró del lugar entrecerrando los ojos planeando algo, Sesshomaru larga un suspiro molesto.

-¡maldito! Tiene razón yo no puedo evitar que se acerque a Rin… al menos que… se valla

**Aunque me arrepienta de mi error**

**No voy a curarme está herida**

**Que yo mismo abrí con un puñal en mi memoria**

**Y sangrará el resto de mi vida**

**Aunque me arrepienta de mi error**

**Ya no puedo verte más, amor.**

Sesshomaru llego a su casa con una decisión en su mente, Rin al verlo corre a recibirlo con un beso y abrazo, al hacerlo lo siente diferente, ella se separa de él viendo su cara.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Alguien se murió? Con esa carita larga-riéndose de su chiste.

-no estoy para bromas Rin…- alejándola de él

-lo siento…- bajando la cabeza.

-Rin necesito hablarte…

-después… vamos a dar una vuelta en familia por el parque… cámbiate ponte algo cómodo mi amor

-¡Rin escúchame!- Rin retrocedió al oírlo gritarle.

-no quería hacerte enojar…

-Rin necesito que te vayas por unos días…

-¿Qué? ¿Me quieres apartar? ¡Yo no te hice nada para que te enojaras!

-Rin no te puedo explicar… tienes que irte junto con Daisuke

-no me digas eso ¡no me digas eso! ¡Solo dime alguna razón para irme!

-Rin yo…

-¡ya dímelo! Dime de una buena ves ¡dime que no me amas y me iré!

-Rin…

**Solo en un rincón del corazón**

**Quedará el recuerdo de aquel día**

**Cuando me crucé con la frialdad**

**Y la belleza que vendían esos dos diamantes**

**Que después lloraron tu dolor**

**Y se volvieron mi condena, amor**

-Rin yo no te amo…

Rin sentía como su corazón se destruía en pedazos, y como sus ojos soltaban las lágrimas de dolor que emanaba de su corazón.

-m-me voy- Rin fue corriendo a buscar a Daisuke, al volver Sesshomaru seguía en la puerta viendo en su dirección.

Rin salió por la puerta, ella miraba a Sesshomaru darle la espalda con sus ojos cubiertos con sus lágrimas.

-Sesshy…

-Sesshomaru… lárgate, ya te dije que…que no te amo- con un tono frió y sin considerar lo que ella sentía.

-¡Sesshy por favor…!

-¡ya vete!- sin verla dándole la espalda evitando dejarla ir.

**He abrazado todo mi dolor**

**Viendo que la calma no dará el olvido**

**Siempre vuelve el frió y la humedad**

**Con la sobras que se esconden en un sueño herido**

**He abrazado todo mi dolor**

**Y ya no puedo verte más, amor.**

Rin al cerrar la puerta, Sesshomaru se arrodilla en el suelo, sintiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho, viendo en su mente la imagen de Rin llorando por su culpa.

- ¡que imbécil!

**He pasado el tiempo sin razón**

**Desde que bebí la última gota**

**Que sobre mis labios derramó**

**Los cristales astillados de tu alma rota**

**Como corta el filo del dolor**

**Y de ya no verte más, amor.**

-lo hice para salvarte… espero que me perdones Rin

Él se levantó del suelo sintiendo el vacío que dejo, Sesshomaru se sentía peor que nunca.

**Y lo que me queda por vivir**

**Queriendo olvidarme lo vivido**

**No vale la pena si al final**

**Me persiguen los fantasmas de lo que he perdido**

**Llevo hasta en mi sangre tu dolor**

**Y ya no puedo verte más, amor.**

* * *

En la noche Sesshomaru estaba esperando, sentado en el sofá con la misma ropa de la oficina. La puerta comenzó a sonar, él abrí recibiendo un golpe en el estómago, dos hombres vestidos de negro y en el medio Naraku.

-ya les dije que no está o ¿son idiotas?…- uno de los hombres lo golpeo otra vez en el mismo lugar, tosiendo un poco.

-que simpatico…- dijo Naraku sin importancia- pero nadie me cancela un contrato, y la pagaras

-qué miedo- irónico, levantando una ceja.

Los hombres que tenían a Sesshomaru lo empezaron a golpear, en el estómago y cara, los hombres que lo tenían le impedían que Sesshomaru se soltara, él trataba de soltarse golpeando pero al ser dos contra uno no le dio mucho éxito. Uno lo volvió a golpear en la cara quedando en su puño un poco de sangre en su mano.

-sabe señor Sesshomaru… esto es lo que pasa cuando cancelas un contrato conmigo

-que sorpresa, imbécil me das asco

-terminemos con esto rápido señores

-si jefe- dijo uno de los hombres.

Uno de ellos le dio un golpe a Sesshomaru haciéndole salir sangre por la boca, escupiéndola, Naraku lo veía riéndose del sufrimiento de Sesshomaru.

-bueno creo que terminaremos con esto

Naraku saco de su chaqueta una pistola colocándosela a Sesshomaru en la cara pegandole con ella, Sesshomaru lo miraba con arrogancia burlándose de él, Naraku pone la pistola en la cabeza de Sesshomaru riéndose.

-ahora aprenderás la lección…

Él quito el seguro de la pistola, con su dedo en el gatillo, Sesshomaru cerro los ojos esperando la muerte sin intentar hacer algo, en eso en todo el edificio se escucha una bala salir y el cuerpo caer sin vida…

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Aún me ama.**

Rin lloraba sin poder contener las lágrimas, sentada en su cama cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Kagome entro a su habitación donde la hospedaba dándole una taza con chocolate, la recibe tomándola toda tranquilizándola, al terminar se saca las lágrimas dejando de llorar.

-gracias…-deja la taza a un lado.

-tienes que descasar, hace dos días que lloras de esa manera

-si descansar

-descansa…

Rin se cubrió con las sábanas cerrando los ojos esperando que en ese lugar sea feliz, Kagome salió de su habitación dejándola sola, Inuyasha de atrás la abrazo saludándola con un beso.

-inu ¿no crees que le tendríamos que decir lo de Sesshomaru?- dándose vuelta para verlo a la cara.

-no creo

-pero tiene derecho a saberlo

Inuyasha se quedó pensando ¿En verdad quería preocuparla con lo que le sucedió a Sesshomaru? Kagome largo un suspiro preocupada. Al pasar una hora, Kagome entra al cuarto donde estaba Rin con Daisuke, Kagome se sienta al lado dispuesta a decirle.

-tendrías que dormir…

-no tengo sueño… además quiero estar con mi bebé- levantando a Daisuke en brazos.

-Daisuke es muy parecido a…

- a Sesshomaru…- bajando la mirada recordando el momento en que le dijo "no te amo"

-Rin necesitamos hablarte…- Inuyasha entra al cuarto interfiriendo en la conversación.

-¿de qué quieres hablar?

- no te angusties… a Sesshomaru lo atacaron justo el día que tú te fuiste…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Está bien? ¡Dime por favor que está bien!

-sí, se encuentra mejor

-¿qué sucedió?

-no sabemos bien… pero lo único que sabemos era que…

**Recuerdo…**

Naraku quito el seguro de la pistola, con su dedo en el gatillo, en eso en todo el edificio se escucha una bala salir y el cuerpo caer sin vida. Sesshomaru abre los ojos viendo la sangre de Naraku salir, los hombres que lo tenían lo soltaron arrojándolo al suelo saliendo corriendo del lugar, Sesshomaru desvió la mirada viendo a Naraku herido y él con sangre suya en su camisa.

-¡atrápenlos!- apareció un policía junto con otros corriendo tras los matones.

Sesshomaru se levantó débil gracias a los golpes que recibió de aquellos hombres, una mano lo ayuda a levantarse, notando que su asistente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- colocándose mejor de pie.

-ese hombre me parecía conocido y lo busque en la computadora, saliendo en los datos que se buscaba por fraude- terminado de decirlo un medico lo lleva a la ambulancia que se encontraba afuera del edificio, acompañado por la asistente.

-gracias por ayudarme…- su asistente sonríe por su agradecimiento.

-de nada… pero a la persona que le debe una disculpa es a la señorita Rin…

-fue lo único que pensé… esta destrozada cuando le dije que no la amaba

- dígale la verdad ella entenderá…

-sí, creo que tienes razón… ¿Cómo te puedo pagar por salvarme la vida?

-¿enserio? Tres semanas de vacaciones no estaría mal…

-echo…

-¿pago?

-si…- ella le da la mano cerrando el trato.

Alejándose del lugar ella llama al hermano de Sesshomaru, Inuyasha por el teléfono, contándole lo sucedido en el edificio.

* * *

En el hospital, Sesshomaru tenía algunas vendas en el estómago y cara, sintiendo el dolor de sus heridas por los golpes pero más aún el haber lastimado a Rin diciéndole "no te amo", a cada segundo esa palabra resonaba en su mente con un dolor en su pecho. La puerta sonó haciéndolo olvidar sus pensamientos, su padre entro al cuarto dándole una bolsa con una camisa limpia, Inuyasha entro después de él.

-se supo rápido- Sesshomaru sentarse en la camilla, con su trozo con algunas vendas.

-oye tonto ¿qué le has dicho a Rin? Ella está en mi casa llorando…

-le dije que no la amaba solo para que se fuera…

-¡imbécil! ¡Le rompiste el corazón!

-le dije para que estuviera a salvo… si no lo hacía Rin estaría peor que yo

-para empezar hijo…- su padre interrumpiendo la conversación entre hermanos- no debiste firmar un contrato para desacerté de Rin…

-¿lo sabias?- mirando a su padre decepcionado.

-Inuyasha me lo contó todo…

-¿qué quieres que hiciera? Ella aparece diciéndome que esperaba un hijo mi… no sabía si mentía o quería algo de mí- con un tono frio.

-pero debiste confiar en personas conocidas, no un completo extraño…

-esto es absurdo, no seguiré hablando de esto

Sesshomaru se levantó de la camilla colocándose la camisa que le trajo su padre, al hacerlo se va del lugar sin nada más que decir.

El padre de Inuyasha estaba por irse al igual que su hermano, él lo detiene antes de que se fuera.

-padre ¿qué haremos con Rin?

-deja que se quede en tu casa Sesshomaru reaccionara y la ira a buscar…

Su padre di media vuelta retirándose, dejando a Inuyasha solo.

**Fin del recuerdo. **

Rin seguía de igual forma, sin entenderlo, de echo tenía varias preguntas que solo podía contestarlas Sesshomaru y confirmar con sus propios ojos que estaba sano y salvo.

-Rin ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó Kagome.

-no, solo quiero estar sola…

-avísanos si nos necesitas…

Kagome se levantó de su lugar tomando la mano de Inuyasha, él no estaba convencido de las palabras de Rin, Kagome sospechaba lo mismo pero tenían que respetar que quería estar sola.

* * *

En la cabeza de Rin todo daba vueltas sus preocupaciones se concentraban en Sesshomaru ¿Cómo se encontraba? ¿Etaria necesitándola? O ¿no la necesitaba para no venir por ella? Todas sus preguntas rondaban por su mente y solo tenía que verlo ella misma.

-Mi amor ¿no te molestaría quedarte con tus tíos?- Daisuke hace un ruidito de felicidad, Rin sonríe- iré a ver a tu papá

Saliendo del cuarto llama a Kagome, ella estaba dándole de comer a su hijo de dos años Taiyo con aspecto de pelos plateados con mechones negros y ojos azules, y a un costado su hija Kaiko de cinco años, con cabellos azulados y ojos dorados.

-hola Rin…- dejando la cuchara de la comida a un lado.

-Kagome ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-si ¿que se te ofrece?

-¿puedes cuidar a Daisuke?

-¿a dónde vas tía?- Kaiko mirándola curiosa.

-iré a dar una vuelta y volveré

-sí, ve yo lo cuido…- Kagome se levantó de su lugar tomando a Daisuke en brazos, Rin le dio un besito a su hijo para luego irse.

-(_no me gusto mentirle pero, tengo que hablar con Sesshomaru…_)- dirigiéndose al departamento donde estaba Sesshomaru-(_espero estar presentable para él…_)- observando su ropa, ella solo vestía una remera rosa corta con una pollera blanca. Con cada paso su corazón latía fuerte por las ansias de verlo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Amor.**

Rin caminaba por el pasillo, llegando a la puerta del departamento de Sesshomaru, al no tener su llave decide toca la puerta, Sesshomaru la abre poniendo su mano en el marco de la puerta, notándolo diferente.

-Sesshomaru- él la tomo de la cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Rin al tenerlo cerca sintió su aroma, a alcohol.

-¿estas bebiendo?

-solo un poco…- Sesshomaru la soltó, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¿Cuánto es poco para ti?- levantándose del suelo.

-no molestes- estaba por cerrarle la puerta, Rin entro evitando que la cerrara con su mano, al entrar ve algunas botellas vacías.

-¡estas ebrio! ¡¿Acaso te volviste loco?!- él se tira en el sofá riéndose de nada.

- creo que un poco…-Rin se acerca a él- ¿Cómo entraste?

-tú me abriste la puerta

-ha sí…- se da media vuelta decidiendo irse- aguarda ¿Dónde crees que vas?

-a donde sea, menos con un tonto como tú

-qué mala…- ella se volvió pegándole una abofeteada- creo que me lo merezco…

Rin sabía que tenía que hablar con él pero en esa condición era imposible, lo mataría por lo tonto que actuaba.

-te preparare un café…- entrando a la cocina.

-que aburrida…

Rin se dio vuelta intentando no verlo a la cara, en eso sienta dos manos sostenerla, la da vuelta besándola apasionadamente.

-con esto te tranquilizaras…-se lo dijo con sus labios aun rozándose.

-Se-Sesshy…- él la volvió a besar atrayéndola a él- ¡espera!

Rin lo empujo alejándolo de ella, lo llevo al sofá sentándolo, Sesshomaru la toma de la cintura besando su pansa.

-aún te amo…

-yo también pero quédate aquí…- dijo volviendo a la cocina.

Después de tomar el café que preparó Rin, lo metió en una tina con agua fría para que se le quitara lo de ebrio. Al dejarlo en ese lugar se le paso la hora, ella notaba que era tarde y que tenía que volver a la casa de Kagome, toco la puerta sin obtener respuesta, Rin entro viéndolo aun en la tina.

-Rin…- dijo él sin verla.

-me alegra mucho de que estés bien pero me tengo que ir

-comprendo, cuando quieras ven a hablar conmigo, y comprendería si quieres separarte…

-¡yo no vine por eso!- Sesshomaru no la miraba seguía igual.

-Rin, no me grites…- con un tono autoritario.

-¿ya no me amas?- él guardo silencio- respóndeme solo eso, y no te molestare…

-si te amo…- él la mira haciéndola sonrojarse- yo solo te mentí

-¿Por qué?-Rin se sintió una tonta al hacerle la pregunta, Sesshomaru no le contestaría.

Rin salió del lugar sentándose en el pasillo llorando, se cubrió la cara con sus manos ocultando su llanto, Sesshomaru salió viéndola llorar.

-Rin levántate…- con un tono de vos exigente.

-Sesshomaru deberías buscar a alguien más…

-ya no diga tantas tonterías, levántate- Sesshomaru le exigía sabiendo que Rin era fuerte como para llorar por una tontería.

Rin le obedeció levantándose con su espalda pegada a la pared, su cabeza miraba el suelo sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

-quiero que me mires…

Rin al levantar la vista recibe un beso de él tomándolo de los hombros, Sesshomaru la tomaba de la cintura. El beso se volvía más apasionado, Sesshomaru la atrapaba entre la pared, se separó de su boca besándola en su cuello dejándoselo húmedo.

-Se-sessho- maru – Rin suspiraba con el rose de sus labios, cerrando los ojos para sentirlo.

Sesshomaru seguía besándola en el cuello, le molestaba la remera de Rin impidiéndole seguir bajando, con sus manos en su remera sube rosando sus manos en la piel de Rin.

-aquí no…- le dijo al separarse de él subiendo sus manos para que le sacara su remera, bajando sus manos en su cuello sosteniéndose.

Sesshomaru la toma de las piernas levantándola, llevándola a la habitación que les quedaba cerca del lugar, la recostó en la cama siguiendo con sus besos. Con facilidad se desvistieron, rosando su piel con la de él, sintiendo su labios rozándola por todo su ser, sabiendo ahora que no la odiaba sino que la amaba con locura para quererla a ella en su vida, para amarla a ella que solo en su vida no existía el amor, sino la soledad, ella lo sentía demostrándole su amor con su acto, llenándola de felicidad, sin sentir la soledad que toda su vida sintió, solo amor.

-¡Más! ¡Ah!- Rin gritaba de placer sintiéndolo dentro.

Sesshomaru le concedió su petición, moviéndose más fuerte haciéndola gemir, Rin lo abrazaba con sus piernas en su cintura moviéndose a su ritmo, Sesshomaru en su oído le decía cuanto la amaba. Él salió de ella quedándose arriba mirándola a los ojos, Rin le tomo el rostro con sus manos besándolo, se separó acostándose a su lado, Rin se acomodó en su pecho quedándose dormida, Sesshomaru se quedó despierto velando por sus sueños protegiéndola de todo.

* * *

En la cocina por la mañana Kagome intentaba calmar a Daisuke que se encontraba en sus brazos llorando habiendo intentado de todo para calmarlo sin conseguir que dejara de llorar, Inuyasha a su lado sentado en frente de la masa estaba que se ensordecía del llanto intentando distraerse con una taza de café.

-Kagome cállalo- tapándose los oídos.

-eso intento… Rin no ha aparecido y no sé dónde puede estar

-la llamare solo para que lo calle… no ha parado de llorar en toda la noche

Inuyasha se levantó del asiento tomando su taza de café y su teléfono.

El sonido de su celular la despertó levantándose con Sesshomaru aun dormido, ella vuelve a escuchar su celular sin saber dónde estaba, se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con la sábana a la altura de los pechos, buscándolo por todo el suelo.

-hola Inuyasha- se levantó del suelo viendo a Sesshomaru con su teléfono.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sesshomaru corto con la llamada.

-Daisuke no deja de llorar y te piden que vallas…

-si- Rin levanta su ropa sentándose en la cama.

-Rin ayer querías hablarme de algo ¿Qué era?

-¿eh? Me olvide con lo de ayer- riéndose si poder acordarse, Sesshomaru le dejo la mente en blanco al besarla de ese modo.

Inuyasha al cortar la llamada tenía un gesto de molestia, Kagome no sabía que le sucedía o si algo malo le sucedía a Rin.

-¿sucedió algo malo Inuyasha?

-no solo que Sesshomaru me atendió…

Kagome sonrió, Daisuke se calmó un poco quedando dormido en brazos de su tía, Kagome se relajó más sin escucharlo llorar y de saber que Rin estaba con la persona que amaba.

**bueno ya se que tarde en subirlo...! pero acá esta! y la próxima no tardare tanto** ^u^' (dos días es mucho para mi no se ustedes)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Casa nueva.**

Rin estaba en el auto con Sesshomaru para ir a su casa, ella miraba la ventanilla que se alejaban un poco de la ciudad.

-Sesshy ¿no crees que nos apartamos demasiado?- Sesshomaru seguía mirando hacia adelante.

-no, estamos bien por este sitio…- Rin guardo silencio.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa, Rin se sorprendió al verla, era una casa de dos niveles llamando su atención un balcón en forma redondeada con una puerta ventana que salía a ella, la casa estaba decorada con piedras en la parte inferior, con dos ventanas grandes que salían del techo ya que era puntiagudo, con el techo de la misma forma, en el medio de las dos se encontraban una más pequeña.

Rin bajo del auto asombrada por su nueva casa, ella abrió la puerta de atrás del auto sacando a Daisuke de su sillita, sosteniendo a su hijo en brazos mirando la casa.

-mira Daisuke ¿te gusta tu nueva casa?- Daisuke se movió riéndose, Rin le sonríe dándole un beso en la frente.

-ven Rin…- Sesshomaru la tomo de la cintura llevándola a la casa haciéndola entrar.

Al entrar ve toda la sala decorada con un sofá axum blanco, al frente de este se encontraba una mesa chica con un florero con margaritas, a un costado apartada estaba una estufa a leña rustica decorada a su alrededor con piedras marones claro. Rin entro a la cocina que estaba pasando por una puerta grande, la cocina era enorme con una mesa al medio en toda la cocina.

-¿te gusta la casa?- Sesshomaru estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-¡sí! Me encanta- Rin se acercó a él dándole un beso- pero estas cosas son nuevas

-si yo compre algunas cosas

-no debiste es demasiado…pero gracias, te amo- volviéndolo a besar.

- tienes que ver la parte de arriba…-Sesshomaru tomo en brazos a Daisuke dejándola ir.

Rin subió las escaleras viendo cinco puertas y el pasillo, y en cada esquina dos ventanas chicas, recorriendo todos los cuartos, a excepción de uno que estaba cerrado. Entro a la que sería su habitación viéndolo, enorme, con una cama grande en el medio de la habitación, Rin se arrojó en la cama rebotando, sonrojándose al pensar algo para luego reírse de su imaginación.

-¡esto es genial!

-¿viste todo?- Sesshomaru entro al cuarto sentándose al lado.

-si es asombroso, pero no entre a una que está cerrada…

-¿quieres verla?- mostrándole una llave.

Rin asiente tomando a Daisuke que dormía, Sesshomaru la guio afuera de la habitación abriendo una puerta cerca de su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, Rin se sorprendió al ver el cuarto con todo lo que necesitaban para su hijo una ventana dejaba ver el frente de la casa, en el medio de la habitación una cuna blanca con naranja. Rin contenía las lágrimas, dejando a Daisuke en su cuna cubriéndolo con una mantita.

-gracias- Rin lo abraza llenándolo de besos.

-no es a mí a quien tienes que agradecer…

-¿entonces?- separándose de él aun con el abrazo.

-mi familia y tu amiga Sango…

Rin lloraba sacándose las lágrimas de felicidad, él le sacaba las lágrimas dándole un beso guiándola a la parte de afuera.

Al salir el patio era hermoso, por donde salías por una puerta ventana que estaba en el comedor, rodeada por arboles con flores rosas, una piscina y flores cerca de la pared de la casa, Rin veía las flores y un patio ancho.

Rin se volvió adentro de la casa besándolo, Sesshomaru la recostó en el sofá besándola apasionadamente, Rin no sabía si era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo.

-preparare la cena ¡muero por entrar a cocinar!- Rin se separó de él corriendo a la cocina, Sesshomaru le sonreía desde lejos.

* * *

Por la mañana Rin se despertó sintiendo el llanto de Daisuke, al abrir bien los ojos Sesshomaru no estaba suponiendo que se fue a su trabajo. Al traerlo a su habitación Rin lo amamantaba mirándolo enternecida, ella escucha la puerta abrirse entrando Sesshomaru.

-creí que te habías ido…

-no, me queda cuarenta minutos…- Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado con su traje de la oficina.

-qué alivio que te quedes…

-¿sigues asustada por lo que me paso?

-si cuando me entere que te atacaron… me asuste

-ya paso además el maldito ese está muerto

-no me tranquiliza- Daisuke termino de tomar la leche separándose de Rin, ella se acomodó la ropa pegándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-levántate, desayuna algo- se levantó de la cama caminado afuera de la habitación.

Rin se quedó mirándolo sonriéndole, Daisuke se chupaba la manito Rin lo levanta llevándolo abajo para estar en familia.

Terminaron su desayuno, Sesshomaru se despidió de su hijo y de Rin con un beso en sus labios, cerrando la puerta queda sola en la nueva casa. Levantando a Daisuke dirigiéndose al sofá para estar solo ellos dos.

-Daisuke ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta?- subiéndolo a la altura de su rostro.

Su hijo la sonríe haciéndole ruidos con su boca, Rin sabiendo que era un "si" sube las escaleras entando a la habitación de Daisuke, buscando un carrito de bebé, encontrándolo en el armario guardado, un carrito de bebe de color blanco con azul.

* * *

En la entrada de la casa Rin llevaba el carrito de bebé, contenta con su nueva casa y la inquietud de ser nueva en el barrio sin conocer a nadie. Ella en el departamento tenía muchos amigos, ya que todos conocían a Sesshomaru después de estar viviendo en ese lugar cinco años. La situación era diferente, nadie los conocía, por un lado le alegraba que nadie los conociera ni los molestaba por Sesshomaru y del otro no conocía a nadie.

Pensando en todo Rin se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de un parque lleno de árboles verdes, cruzando la calle, se sienta en una banca del parque observando algo que la conmovió; una familia con una niña en una resbaladilla, jugando con sus padres.

-que hermoso bebé- Rin desvió la mirada a la vos de una mujer en frente de Daisuke.

-gracias- mirándola notando que no se veía como una persona mala.

-¿cómo se llama?- la mujer se veía que era mayor de unos treintaicinco años, con unos cabellos rojizos y unos ojos celestes, con un vestido azulo lleno de flores.

-Daisuke

-¿eres nueva por este barrio?- la mujer se sentó a su lado haciéndole compañía.

-llegamos ayer con mi esposo…

-eres mi vecina yo vivo al lado de la tuya- sonriéndole amable- deben ser millonario tu esposo para comprar esa casa…- Rin reía con el comentario- Umiko Muruyama

- Rin Taisho- dándole la mano en señal de saludo que ella acepto con gusto.

-¿Taisho? Me parece conocido…

-Sesshomaru Taisho es mi esposo…

-si es un empresario, que buen gusto que tienes es guapo

-mucho- sonrojándose.

-se nota que lo amas

-si- sonriéndole gustosa.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en ese lugar hablando gustosamente, a Rin le agradaba su nueva amiga con la se podía confiar, sabiendo con las conversaciones que era una persona amable y honesta.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18:** **Momento mágico y una semana separados **

3 años habían pasado, algunas cosas pasaron y cambiaron esta noche tendrán una cena con los padres de Sesshomaru, Rin en su habitación, se terminaba de arreglar el vestido. El vestido de Rin era de color negro pegado a todo su cuerpo hasta las rodillas, con un lazo de color blanco adornado con una flor, usando las sandalias de su cumpleaños veintiún. Rin se veía en el espejo insegura de querer ir, Sesshomaru con traje de noche sin corbata, se para atrás de ella abrazándola.

-deja de mirarte en el espejo…- dándole pequeños besos en el cuello- sabes delicioso

-Sesshy- tomando su cabeza con su mano para que no se alejara.

-eres hermosa

Rin lo toma de los hombros besándolo, Sesshomaru la recuesta en la cama acariciándola en sus piernas.

-olvidémonos de la cena Daisuke están por irse a dormir… te divertirás- con una sonrisa pícara.

-le prometimos a tu padre ir…

-me arrepiento de lo que dije

El momento se arruino cuando la puerta principal suena y tocan la puesta de su habitación, Sesshomaru con mucha molestia se separa de Rin.

-Sesshy ve tú- Sesshomaru le da un último beso- anda

-me debes esta noche- Rin le sonríe levantándose de la cama.

Sesshomaru salió de su habitación viendo a su pequeño hijo Daisuke parado a su lado, lo dejo entrar a la habitación para que estuviera con Rin. Umiko su vecina se había ofrecido a cuidar a su hijo, Sesshomaru la dejo entrar, Rin bajo las escaleras saludando a su amiga, Sesshomaru saco de su bolsillo un papel para que se encargara de Daisuke.

-no se preocupe lo cuidare por ustedes esta noche –Umiko desde hace tiempo que conoce a Daisuke y no tendría problema para cuidarlo.

-gracias Umiko- Rin se colocó a la altura de Daisuke, que estaba en la salida con ellos- te quiero pórtate bien

-si mami –le dio un beso en la mejilla saludándola con su mano, antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

Llegaron al restauran grande decorado con luces de papel de colores, y las mesas que llenaban el lugar, y las enormes ventanas que se ubicaban en dos esquinas. Ambos entraron, Rin buscaba a sus suegros que no se encontraba, no estaba muy segura de querer estar en ese lugar, Sesshomaru lo noto guiándola a una mesa.

-¿Por qué tanta angustia Rin? –se ubicaron en frente de una ventana con una vista hermosa de la ciudad de noche, dándole su toce romántico.

-no me sucede nada… nunca me trajiste a cenar a un lugar como este

-no me gusta venir por estos lugares por una razón –Sesshomaru le indica con su mano las personas que estaban en ese lugar. Todas se veían importantes, y otros famosos vistos anterior mente, Rin los reconocía gracias a Sesshomaru que la ayudaba.

-¿Qué tiene de malo estos lugares?

-lo que tiene es…- lo intervino su celular que comenzó a sonar – hola

-hijo soy yo mamá- frunció el ceño al escucharla decirle como un niño.

-estamos esperándolos

-con respecto a eso, no iremos, tenemos un problema en la casa

-haberlo dicho antes… no importa- él termino con la llamada.

-Sesshy…

-no vendrán

-¿Qué? –Ella bajo la mirada- ¿nos iremos?

-¿no quieres tener una cena solo nosotros dos?

-pero no me veo para la ocasión…

-¿eso crees? Estoy a punto de matar a algunos que se han dignado a verte -Rin se relajó al oírlo, corriendo su asiento poniéndose a su lado dándole un beso corto.

Volvieron a su casa terminado la cena, Umiko los saludo para luego volver a su casa, Rin estaba por subir las escaleras cuando Sesshomaru la toma en brazos besándola deseoso. En su habitación Sesshomaru estaba arriba de Rin sin dejar de besarla.

-te amo Sesshy

Sacándole el vestido con cuidado, él la imito entrando a ella, Sesshomaru le sonríe viéndola a los ojos que brillaban al verlo, Rin se entregó a él con facilidad haciéndola sentir una mujer completa, escuchando los susurros de Sesshomaru en su oreja diciéndole "te amo" dejando su esencia en ella, entregándose en cuerpo y alma a ella y solo a la persona a quien más ama.

* * *

Pasado una semana Rin y Sesshomaru no se volvieron a mirar o hablar a la cara, una discusión entre ellos dos los separo y desde entonces no se hablaban. Rin volvía a su casa, sintiendo algo en su estómago, pasando directamente a la cocina pensando que sería hambre, comiendo un sándwich. Distraída de todo Sesshomaru entra al lugar, Rin lo ignoraba sintiendo la misma sensación.

-oh no…- pensando en voz alta Sesshomaru la mira furioso.

-¿ahora que tienes?- con mucha molestia en el tono de voz.

Rin ignoró su pregunta caminado a su habitación, Sesshomaru frunce el ceño al ser ignorado por Rin. Al salir del baño Sesshomaru la esperaba sentado en su cama cruzado de brazos mostrándose arrogante, Rin paso al frente suyo ignorándolo sin querer hablarle.

-no te vas a ir…- Rin gira la perilla de la puerta, cerrada.

-ábreme la puerta no quiero discutir- seguía sin mirarlo con la cabeza baja.

-contéstame a la pregunta que te hice

-no me pasa nada ¡ábreme la puerta!- queriendo contener las lágrimas.

-te dije que no me volvieras a levantar la voz

-no lo haré, te lo prometo solo déjame salir- algo en él le angustio al escucharla, estaba llorando, llorando por su culpa.

Sesshomaru se levantó de la cama decidiendo dejarla, al abrirla ella sale corriendo del lugar sin dejarle oportunidad de tenerla.

Umiko descansaba en su patio mirando todo el cielo de color rojo, entrando la noche, cuando la puerta suena colocó de pie caminado a la puerta, sorprendiéndose de ver a Rin llorando, abrazándose a ella.

-Rin pero que…-sintiendo como la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Umiko- Rin se separó de ella sacándose las lágrimas- necesito que me ayudes

-¿de qué se trata?- mirándola confundida de su situación.

-tengo la ligera sensación de… de que estoy embarazada

-tengo una prueba de embarazo, mi hijo le compro a su esposa y le dieron dos

-supongo- Umiko busco la prueba en un cajo cerca de la puerta, sacando de ese lugar la prueba de embarazo.

-hazla en la mañana… nos veremos mañana- Rin miro su casa suspirando.

-¿puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa?- mirando a Umiko.

-¿qué? Sesshomaru estará preocupado por ti, y tu bebé…- con una expresión de asombro por la pregunta.

-estamos peleados, hace una semana Sesshomaru no me dirige la palabra y si lo hace, no es bueno para ambos…- desviando la mirada al suelo.

-de acuerdo… pasa- dejándola entrar a su casa, una casa chica y simple.

Sesshomaru en la sala de su casa estaba, demasiado preocupado, Daisuke quien estaba a un costado se sube a las piernas de su papá. El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Sesshomaru no quería atender, Daisuke se asoma atendiendo el teléfono.

-hola- Sesshomaru lo miraba con una expresión vacía.

-Daisuke mi amor

-¡mamá!- Sesshomaru tomo el teléfono después de escuchar a su hijo- papá, quiero hablar con mamá

-es solo un minuto- Daisuke le deja el teléfono- Rin ¿Dónde estás?

-no importa…- se oía del otro lado, que estaba triste.

-no digas tonterías dime ¿dónde estás? iré por ti

- estoy con Umiko, Sesshomaru quiero estar sola

-Rin me importas, no quiero que estés sola

-no… no quiero estar contigo…- Rin corto la llamada.

Sesshomaru se levantó de su lugar dejando a Daisuke en el sofá, diciéndole que se quedara un momento solo. Saliendo se su casa él se dirige a la casa de Umiko para buscar a Rin, él nunca dejaría que Rin pasara la noche lejos de él, llegando a la casa de Umiko toca la puerta, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Rin en la entrada.

-Rin

-Sesshomaru…

**Continuara…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Embrazada final**

Sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Rin en la entrada.

-Rin

-Sesshomaru que ¿Por qué esta aquí? Te dije que…- a Rin se le caían las lágrimas, Sesshomaru le tomo la mano, pero con fuerza Rin le pego en la mano- ¡no quiero que me toques! ¡Vete!

Rin le cierra la puerta con fuerza, escuchando como la puerta sonaba con los golpes de Sesshomaru, Rin se colocó de espaldas pegada a la puerta.

-Rin ábreme la puerta

-¡largo!

Rin se soltó en llanto sentándose en el suelo cubriéndose la casa con sus brazos y cabello, Umiko la miraba con angustia acercándose, colocando una mano en su hombro, Rin no la miraba perdida entre lágrimas.

-Rin, cariño…debes volver él, te necesita- la puerta dejo de sonar, Sesshomaru de la parte de afuera se dio por vencido Rin no lo perdonaría por hacerla llorar.

-Umiko…- Rin levanto el rostro mirando la puerta.

-Rin escúchame…- diciendo esto con un tono más suave- perdóname… nunca quise hacerte llorar…

-Sesshy

-Rin... no fue mi intencion hacerte sentir mal- Rin se colocó de pie, entre abriendo la puerta, Sesshomaru estaba de espaldas a la puerta- lo único que te pido es que vuelvas a casa, Daisuke te necesita… si quieres me voy

-¡no! ¡Espera!- Rin abre la puerta abrazándolo- no te vallas

-Rin no…- él rompe con el abrazo, Rin le acariciaba el rostro cerrando los ojos queriendo besarlo- será mejor que volvamos

-de acuerdo…- Rin volvió con Umiko abrazándola, Umiko le dio a escondidas la cajita con la prueba de embarazo, Rin le dio un abrazo antes de irse.

Sesshomaru observa lo que le dio su vecina a su esposa, Rin volvió con él como si nada hubiera pasado. Daisuke sentado en el sofá se quedó dormido con un dedo en la boca, Rin entrando a la casa lo primero que ve es a su hijo dormir, acercándose tomándolo en brazos, llevándolo a su cama, Sesshomaru la detiene subiendo las escaleras.

-aguarda

-no quiero hablar…- Rin desvió la mirada subiendo las escaleras.

Rin no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, su mente daba vueltas en la posibilidad de un embarazo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que Sesshomaru ¿Qué le diría? Su única respuesta era un enfado de parte de él y si se pelearon por una cosa pequeña tener orto bebé le dificultaría su matrimonio, su miedo se apoderaba de ella, el miedo de perder a la persona a quien más amaba en el mundo.

En su habitación Rin recostada en la cama miraba el techo, sabiendo que si tendían un bebé debían arreglarse, en la entrada de la habitación Sesshomaru la miraba sin comprenderla, sentándose en la cama haciéndole compañía.

-Sesshomaru…

-dime

-¿sigues molesto?

Sesshomaru giro su cabeza mirándola a los ojos, sonriéndole, Rin al verlo sonreírle se sonroja al instante, Sesshomaru coloca su mano en un costado de su cintura. Rin lo sostuvo de la camisa para que la besara, cayendo en el beso, al separarse Rin se acomoda en su pecho quedándose dormida.

* * *

En la mañana Rin despertó primero que Sesshomaru, recordando la prueba de embarazo ella busco en el cajón de su mesa de luz, con cuidado de no despertarlo se coloca una sábana a la altura de los pechos cubriéndose. Después de quedarse dormidos Rin despertó sin tener sueño, Sesshomaru la siente despertándose, imitándola, al verla a los ojos Rin lo atrae a ella, Sesshomaru se la comía a besos, que fueron incrementándose hasta terminar haciéndole el amor.

Rin tenía la prueba en su mano saltando y riéndose de felicidad, Sesshomaru toca la puerta escuchando los gritos, que Rin soltaba de felicidad. Rin abre la puerta abrazándolo, llenándolo de besos.

-hola Sesshy

-hermosa ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- Rin se separó un poco de él, sosteniendo la sabana que tenía.

-¡nada! Solo estaba feliz de la manera en cómo me hiciste el amor- Rin seguía con su beso.

-vete a cambiar, no traes nada

-así te gusta verme…- Rin se separó de él buscando ropa.

* * *

En el desayuno Rin jugaba con Daisuke, haciendo que el desayunó se llenara de carcajadas, y risas del pequeño. Sesshomaru seguía sin entenderla ¿Cómo podía estar feliz de un día para el otro? al ábrela conocido ya tres años no le parecía extraño, pero la notaba diferente, algo en ella estaba distinto.

-¿tengo algo en la cara amor?- Sesshomaru salió de sus pensamientos- Sesshy andas perdido…

-no es nada

-papá ¿jugaras conmigo hoy? No tienes trabajo ¡por favor!- Daisuke se asomaba a su padre, juntando sus manitos.

-sí. Termina primero tu desayuno- su hijo le sonríe comiendo su desayuno, como si en años no pasara nada de comida por su boca.

-despacio Daisuke- Rin lo veía sonriéndole- (_espero que se alegren con la noticia… estoy segura que sí_)

Sesshomaru termino su desayuno y su pequeño hijo, lo arrastraba hacia el jardín trasero para que pudieran jugar. Rin se quedó en la cocina viéndolos, su teléfono empezó a sonar, Umiko del otro lado la estaba llamando para saber si la prueba le dio positiva, y en el peor caso que no lo este, de todas formas quería saber.

-¡hola Umiko!- Rin la saludo normalmente para sorprenderla.

-Rin hola y cuéntame ¿Qué te dio la prueba?- Rin miro para todos lados, para ver si Sesshomaru o su hijo están rondando cerca.

-me dio positivo ¡estoy embarazada!- lo último en un susurro.

-¿Por qué susurras? Acaso…

-de acuerdo no le dije nada a Sesshomaru

-Rin tienes que decirle- Rin temblaba ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Sesshomaru al enterarse que sería padre otra vez?

-¡no sé cómo hacerlo!- recordando la primera vez que le dijo, que esperaba un hijo de él, y su reacción no fue muy convincente, tratándose de algo muy serio Sesshomaru se lo tomo como una broma.

-tienes que ponerte frente a frente y decirle "estoy embarazada"

-para ti es fácil decirlo…- bajando la cabeza.

-¡dile! ¿O piensas decírselo cuando tengas siete meses?

-¿es una opción?

-¡Rin!- molesta con la pregunta de Rin.

-era broma, se lo diré…adiós- Rin corto la llamada decidida a decirle.

Daisuke entro a la cocina buscando un poco de agua, Rin le da un poco de agua en un vaso chico, Sesshomaru entro a la cocina al igual que Daisuke. Rin suelta un suspiro, Sesshomaru lo noto abrazándola de la espalda dándole un beso en la mejilla, Daisuke se abraza a sus piernas.

-Sesshy tengo algo que decirte, algo muy importante…- Sesshomaru se separó de ella levantando a Daisuke del suelo.

-suenas seria hermosa…

Rin los guió a la sala sentándose los tres en el sofá con Rin en medio, Rin moría de los nervios de la respuesta que le daría Sesshomaru, o si se lo tomaría como una broma, como la primera vez.

-Sesshomaru, Daisuke… bueno ¿Qué dirían de tener alguien nuevo en la familia?

-Rin ¿a qué quieres llegar?- Rin bajo la mirada.

-Sesshy… es-estoy…embarazada- Rin no se atrevía a verlo.

Rin siente los labios de él con los suyos, abriendo los ojos sorprendida mirando a Daisuke tapándose los ojos, Rin lo tomo de los hombros separándose de él, colocando una mano en el hombro de su hijo. Daisuke la abraza sonriéndole, cortando con el abraza mientras saltaba en el sofá diciendo que tendría un hermanito/a. Sesshomaru la miraba sonriéndole, Rin sonreía tomando su mano colocándola en su vientre, Sesshomaru le da un beso junto con un "te amo".

**FIN.**

**bueno aquí termina la historia y me alegra mucho que les gustara...**

**subiere otra en febrero si quieren pasen y lean **

**¡no veremos! **


End file.
